Legacy
by Emmons.Sami
Summary: Addison hasn't set foot on Castanet since her father's death years ago. But when her responsibilities as her father's next in kin bring her back home she begins to unravel the mysteries of the failing island that caused her family to break apart. Along the way she meets friends, enemies, lovers and a few people she isn't sure how to fit into her life.
1. Chapter 1

"Only ten minutes to go, maybe we will actually leave on time today."

"Don't jinx it, please," Addison groaned, looking up at the clock. 10:50, ten minutes until freedom. It was her sixth day in a row working & Addison's body was reluctant to stand for much longer. Around her the scraping & clanging of the kitchen staff closing down the kitchen pounded at her head. The lingering smells of burgers & French fries teased her stomach, which loudly voiced its impatience. She had gotten off late the last two nights due to last minute customers & was cautiously hoping that she would leave on time that night.

But it wasn't her night. Five minutes away from freedom her hopes went up in smoke as a young man was seated in her section. She whispered a curse but took a breath & did her best to put on a smile as she approached the table.

"Hi, how are you doing tonight?" Addison asked cheerfully as she handed him a menu.

"I'm doing fine, I don't need a menu thanks. Just came for a cup of coffee," he replied, smiling. Addison couldn't help but notice that he was staring at her very intently & felt slightly anxious under his gaze.

"I'll be right back with that for you," she quickly took back the menu & hurried back to the kitchen, relieved he was only ordering coffee & most likely wouldn't be here long. Not only did she want to get home but also something about the way he looked at her made her uncomfortable.

She returned with the coffee right back into his gaze, a mischievous smile on his face. "Addison Jensen, you don't have any idea who I am do you?"

Hearing her name was so shocking she almost spilled the coffee as she set it on the table. She looked at him, taking in his features in an attempt to identify him. She guessed he was the same age as her, couldn't have been older than twenty-five. His short blonde hair curved around his pale face & bright blue eyes. She noticed his clothing was more formal than most of the diner's customers, he wore white slacks & a white vest over a navy blue shirt. His outfit was accented by a purple tie & yellow flower on the right side of his chest. There was something familiar about him but her tired mind couldn't get a grasp on a specific memory.

"I'm sorry but I don't. How do you know my name?" she asked nervously, her paranoid mind kicking into high gear. They didn't wear nametags so for him to know her name from the restaurant he would have to be a regular & if that were the case she would have recognized him. The fear that he could be following her crept into her mind. Had he been watching her, waiting for her? But then why approach her in public? Her stomach knotted tightly.

"You told me. Quite a while ago actually. Right after you told me my wish was stupid & would never come true. Remember now?"

The anxious knot in Addison's stomach was replaced with a new, nostalgic flutter as she looked upon his face again. The faded childhood memory exploded in her mind. Her as a young girl, holding tightly to her father's hand. Excitement & shouts of happiness filled the air as children & adults alike pointed up at the sky. Amid the stars glittering in the night sky one burned brighter than the rest as it fell from the sky, leaving a streak of shine behind it.

"Gill…I'm sorry. It has been a really long time. I'm surprised you even recognized me. This is the last place I'd expect to see you."

"A lot of the produce in this area comes from Castanet actually. I come out here every now & then to get some time off the island. But this time I came here to find you."

"Why would you want to find me?" Addison asked, noticing with relief that the manager was turning off the open sign.

"Do you have some time after you're off? There is a lot we need to talk about. About your father."

The last thing Addison wanted to talk about after her long day was her father. She was painfully aware that it was rapidly approaching the ten-year anniversary of his death, it was a thought she was trying very hard to keep from wearing her down.

"My brother is waiting for me. I'm sorry you came this far but I really don't want to talk about that," Addison turned quickly to leave, hoping to hide the tears forming that she was too tired to fight. She barely got a step in before Gale reached out & caught her arm, startling her.

"Addie, I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was upset you. But we need to talk. You have responsibilities to your father. Responsibilities that can't be put off any longer." In his eyes Addison saw genuine remorse & kindness, the eyes of a childhood friend lost to time. She nodded without a word & he released her arm. Pangs of regret hit him as he watched her walk back into the kitchen. He had plenty of time on the ferry ride over to imagine how the reunion would go but the scenarios in his mind were all happy ones. He realized now he should have realized Addison wouldn't be happy to have him suddenly appear & start talking about her dead father. He wondered if there could have been a better way to do this.

Addison walked past the kitchen & into the bathroom. Suddenly all she wanted was a moment of quiet to collect herself. She could barely remember the last time she was on Castanet, she was just a small child then. She was no longer a child but a woman of twenty-three. She glanced at her reflection to make sure it wouldn't be obvious to her coworkers that she had been upset. The long brown hair that had been tied up neatly in a bun before her shift now had strands hanging down messily into her face. Her green eyes shed a few tears but she kept the rest at bay, reminding herself she only needed to keep it together a little while longer. In her reflection she searched for features of her father – at least the features she could remember. She had always been told she had his smile & recognized his slightly tan skin tone in her own skin. Her short height & slim build were from her mother; she had always wished she could have just a bit more of her father's height.

Thirty minutes later Gill was waiting outside for her as she left the diner. He was standing next to a deep blue sports car that filled Addison with envy. She didn't even have a car, she usually took the city bus home which she hated. Her bus was the last bus of the night & her fellow passengers were always interesting to say the least. She would have loved a car but she had other important priorities. Much more important.

"It's nice," she told him, realizing quickly she had no idea what to say to him. He was a stranger now, a man she knew nothing about. Nothing more than he had come here to talk about things she really didn't want to talk about.

"Don't be too impressed, it is just a rental. Which one is yours? I can follow you." He asked as he looked around, noticing there were only a couple cars left in the parking lot.

"I don't actually have one," Addison admitted, staring at the ground to try to hide her embarrassment.

"Alright then, hop in. Like I said, it is a rental. I don't have a car either so don't worry about it."

The two rode in silence besides Addison's directions. Gill had offered her dinner & she had very much wanted to accept it but she knew her brother was at home & she was anxious to see what state the home was in. Her stomach churned with nerves as they pulled into her apartment complex. Even in the dark it was obvious that the apartments were run down & in bad shape. Gill didn't say a word as they walked up the creaking stairs to her building but Addison was sure he was silently judging it. Gill was a mayor's son who lived in a fine home, wore fine clothes & never had to go without. She could only imagine what he was thinking as she opened the door to her apartment. To her relief the living room was empty & her mother's door was closed. However the empty bottles sitting on the couch were all the painful evidence she needed to know how her mother spent the day. From the bathroom she could hear her brother showering. She quickly tried to clean up the bottles while Gill lingered in the doorway, not saying a word.

"I'm really sorry. Wasn't really expecting company," Addison apologized quietly as she threw the bottles into the trashcan. She was caught off guard by the warm hand on her shoulder & turned to see Gill behind her, staring at her with a sympathetic sadness in his eyes. She remembered the last time he had looked at her like that & had to contain her emotions for a second time that night.

"Can I get you anything to drink or a snack?" she asked, stepping away to break their eye contact.

"I'm fine, thanks," he answered, watching her make a sandwich for herself.

"So, enough of this silence. What is this about?" Addison asked as she & Gill sat down on the faded green couch now clear of bottles.

"Your father's land & home. It was sat untouched for almost ten years. There is somebody who is interested in buying it. My father has told him no over & over, but it is been ten years. Nobody in your father's family has come forward to do anything with it. My father thinks it is time to consider the offer."

"Then sell it." Addison stated bluntly. Why would she care about that land? Even when her father was alive she hadn't been there more than a handful of times since her parents split when she was six. She could barely remember what the house looked like, though she had vague memories of chasing chickens & trying to take a bath in the cow's watering trough.

"I can't sell it, only you can. You're his next of kin so the land is yours & yours alone to sell. Though you should consider…"

"No. Give me whatever I need to sign & I'll sign it. I'll sell it." Addison snapped before Gill could even finish his sentence.

Gill sighed. This was not how he had imagined this night going. He had hoped Addison wouldn't have wanted to sell. In truth his father had wanted to contact Addison as soon as she turned eighteen to discuss selling the ranch but Gill had begged him over & over to wait, hoping Addison would show up on the island & claim the ranch. Looking at her now Gill realized how far from possible that was. The happy girl he had once been a friend had been replaced with a woman who looked exhausted both physically & emotionally. Gill suddenly found himself feeling like he had no right to come back into Addison's life so suddenly. "I don't have the papers, my father is the only one who has access to those."

"So what you're telling me is I have to spend the majority of my one day off this week on a ferry boat so I can go sign some damn papers? I can't just send you with a note or make a phone call or something?" Addison was highly agitated & frustrated at the prospect of going back there. The last time she had been there was to see her father be laid to rest & that wasn't a memory she was excited to relive.

"Addison?" her brother called out to her, glancing into the living area as he left the bathroom dressed in pajamas. He had the same brown hair as Addison but had brown eyes to match and lightly, cream colored skin. It wasn't hard for Gill to see that he didn't share a single feature with Addison's father.

"Hey Tyler," Addison genuinely smiled for the first time all night, "Sorry I'm late again, some guy wanted coffee at the last minute."

"What a jerk," Tyler laughed & Addison laughed along with him. Even Gill chuckled. Tyler walked into his room & closed the door to give Addison & Gill some privacy.

"How old is he?" Gill asked, noticing that Addison actually looked happy & hoping to steer the conversation in a more cheerful direction.

"He is fifteen, a sophomore in high school. That mess you saw when you came in? My mother doesn't take care of herself or him. I do. I take care of all of us, barely. So you have to understand why I don't have time to care about some ranch I haven't seen in years & why I am not thrilled about having to take a day to go take care of this."

"I didn't know, I'm sorry," Gill placed his hand gently over Addison's but she pulled away & stood up quickly.

"I need to go to bed, you should go," she said abruptly, uncomfortable with Gill's display of kindness & wondering why in the world she even told him that. She was tired she decided, her exhaustion had caused her to lose control of her mental filters.

Gill got up and started walking towards the door, immediately regretting that gesture. What made him think a girl who he hadn't seen in years would like that? She didn't even know him anymore & he didn't know her.

'Wait," Addison called out sharply as he started to turn the doorknob, "What time does the ferry leave tomorrow?"

Gill smiled in spite of himself, "6:30 in the morning. There isn't another one out until 4:30 in the afternoon. I can pick you up if you like."

Addison slumped against the wall, "Fine, I'll be ready at 5:30." Any hopes of getting a good night's sleep vanished right before her eyes.

"Sounds good. Have a good night Addison," he turned to say goodbye before walking out the door. Addison locked the door after him & sunk to the floor, her head in her hands.

"All I wanted was some sleep, maybe a couple donuts, & just a day of peace. Hell, I'd even be happy with a half day," Addison thought out loud. She glanced into the hall & noticed that Tyler's light was off. She barely saw him these days & hated that. Their landlord has recently raised the rent & Addison had to take overtime hours just to keep a roof over their head & food in the fridge simultaneously. Her mother was no help, all her mother did was drink away any money that wasn't spent on groceries.

Sleep did not come easy last night as much as Addison wished for it. Memories danced through her mind all night. Memories of her father, of when her family lived on the island back when they were a family. She remembered her father lifting her onto the back of his prized white horse & feeling like she was on top of the world. She remembered chasing fireflies with Gill. In her memories was a sea of faces she couldn't name anymore. But she couldn't remember her father's voice. Pictures helped keep the image of him fresh in her mind but no picture could revive the memories of her other senses. It wasn't just his voice – she could no longer remember the scent of his aftershave, the feel of her hand being held tightly in his or the sound of his laugh. It was only in tears from the gaps in her memories that Addison managed to slip into sleep.

The evidence of her rough night was all over her face in the morning. Addison did her best to cover her bleary eyes with makeup & left her hair flowing down past her shoulders. She dressed in jeans & a plain purple shift, covering up with a thick black jacket to protect against the cold fall morning. She jotted down a quick note to Tyler & pushed it under his door. She debated waking him up but decided against it, just because she was up at this awful hour didn't mean Tyler should have to be. Her mother would have been furious if she knew Addison was going back to Castanet so she decided to let her assume she would be working.

Gill showed up right on schedule with coffee & a couple donuts waiting in the car. Addison was happily surprised at how warm the car was, she was accustomed to the cold bus rides in the morning. They returned the car to the rental company & walked the couple blocks to the ferry landing. The cold wind nipped at their ears & blew through their hair but the coffee kept them warm. Addison was so nervous she had barely been able to eat one donut despite how excited she had been to see them. Gill on the other hand had powered through four of them.

As soon as the landing came into view her nervousness intensified & her hands started shaking. Gill noticed as he glanced down but resisted the urge to try comforting her again. Her swift rejection from the night before was still fresh in his mind & he didn't want to upset Addison any further. Despite Addison's protests Gill bought both their tickets & they boarded the upper seating area of the ferry. The lower deck was full of trucks transporting goods back to the island. The drivers lingered on the upper deck, laughing & enjoying their breakfasts.

Addison took a seat by the window & stared out at the water. The reality of the situation was really hitting her now. She thought of bolting, just leaving before Gill or anybody else could stop her. But just as she thought she could actually run the horns of the ferry blasted through the morning air & they pulled away from the dock into out to sea. Out towards Castanet. Towards everything Addison had been avoiding for the last ten years of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy! Dad's island is on the news!"

"Why? Did somebody grow a giant cabbage or something? Come sit at the table for breakfast Addie or you will be late for school."

Addison's mother set the cereal & juice on the table but Addison remained glued to the television. One the screen images her mind couldn't make sense of kept repeating. There was smoke everywhere but it didn't look like there was a fire. Emergency workers were shown carrying people covered in soot. Reporters were questioning a woman with short purple hair but she just shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

"_The small island of Castanet has never seen a tragedy of this scale. What caused the mine collapse is unknown but we do know that people are still missing." _

"Hey, you okay? You look a little sick." Gill's words brought Addison back to the present. She did feel sick but it wasn't from the rocking of the ferry. She gazed out the window where the view was no longer just water, in the distance she could see the dock of Castanet becoming larger & larger as they approached. There was no turning back now.

"I'm fine. I just haven't got much sleep." Addison lied, still keeping her eyes on the approaching dock. She had a feeling if she looked Gill in the eye he would see right through her lie.

The ferry's horn sounded their arrival as they pulled into the dock. There were few people left in the upper level now as the truck drivers had all returned to their trucks to make their deliveries. Not far from them a fishing boat was leaving the dock. Another boated rocked gently in the docks, empty, with a big sign on its side reading 'Daily rides to Toucan Island'. Addison was surprised by how much bigger & busier the island seemed than the last time she had been there. She wanted to go straight to Town Hall, sign the papers & leave as quickly as possible but her growling stomach had other ideas.

"Let's get some breakfast," Gill suggested, who couldn't help but grin at Addison & her grumbling stomach.

"You had four donuts, how could you really be hungry? I don't need to eat I just want to get this over with."

"We have to wait a couple hours to talk to my father anyway, no need to be hungry. Let's go." Without waiting for an answer Gill took Addison by the wrist & led her down the dock. People hurrying to load their produce & livestock onto the ferry were pushing past them. Shouts, animals calling out to each other & the sounds of wagon wheels being pulled across the dock fill the air. The lingering scent of fish was making Addison feel even hungrier.

"I don't remember there being so many people here," Addison commented as they made their way off the docks.

"It is a tough thing really. On one hand more people is really good for the shopkeepers here. But the island is only so large. More people are trying their hand at growing crops & raising livestock. For a while everything was okay but now the soil is suffering. When that happened in the past the farmers would just move & let the soil recover while they plowed new plots. Now they don't have room to do so & the overall crop quality is dropping. That is dangerous, if all the famers leave then the shopkeepers won't have any customers & this island could collapse. Even the mines are suffering, so many people have come searching for ores & a quick dollar that the people who used to make their living there are struggling."

Addison flinched at the mention of the mine. The memory that had surfaced on the ferry was still fresh in her mind. Gill's news about the island changing was both saddening & a relief to her. On one hand she had enjoyed this island very much as a child but on the other hand the island was hardly recognizable & dulled the nostalgic ache she felt for it. She was so wrapped up in her conflicting thoughts that she ran right into Gill's back when he stopped.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, slightly flush with embarrassment. In front of them stood a yellow, homey looking building with bright green doors & a striped yellow & red awning hanging over the entrance. The scent of bacon & eggs floated out of a small blue window.

"You're either really tired, really hungry, or just a bit of a space cadet. Hopefully one of the first two, because we can't do anything about the third," Gill teased as he held open the door for her.

"I think…I think I remember this place." Addison said as she looked around, taking in her surroundings. Faded bricks made up the walls of the building flowing into dark stone floors. The crowd from the docks flowed over into the bar filling the wooden tables, chatting & laughing over large plates of food. In the corner sat a piano upon a small raised, checkered stage. Gill led Addison over to two free chairs at the wooden bar where they could hear bacon sizzling & metal on metal scraping as eggs & pancakes were being made. It reminded Addison a lot of the diner she worked at back home although she never got to just sit & enjoy the food, she was always running around trying to serve the rush of customers.

"You probably have. This is the Brass Bar. It used to only be open in the evenings but with so many people coming here now Hayden started keeping it open all day on the weekdays. The inn couldn't keep up with all the customers coming in from the docks & ferry."

"Gill, good to see you! And who is the lovely lady with you?" Hayden called out from behind the bar. Hayden was a large, burley looking man with a baldhead & full brown beard. He was dressed in denim jeans, a white shirt & brown leather vest. He had a loud & commanding voice yet still sounded welcoming.

"This lovely lady is Addison Jensen." Hayden stopped what he was doing & stared at Addison in surprise. A few people prepping food stopped & turned around to look at her, as well as a few other customers enjoying their breakfast beside them. Addison noticed their eyes on her & wished she could melt into the stool away from their gaze.

"We're happy to have you here, it has been quite awhile since we had a Jensen on this island." Hayden said somberly.

"I'm not here for long, I just need to sign the papers to sign over the land & then I'm on the next ferry home," Addison responded, burying her face in the menu to hide from the looks & whispers around her.

Hayden nodded, "Well, still glad to have you here. Anything you like is on us."

"That really isn't necessary," Addison tried to argue but Hayden had turned back to cooking before he heard her.

"Why do people know who I am & why do they even care?" Addison whispered to Gill. She hadn't expected anybody to recognize her especially after her father had been gone for so long.

"Your father was a very respected man on this island, he had a lot of friends here. So did your mother actually. My father told me everybody was shocked when your mom took you & left for the mainland because everybody thought they were such a perfect couple. Your father's death impacted a lot of people here."

Addison tried to remember a time when her parents were happy together. The parents she remembered didn't seem happy, they were simply coexisting. Her father would work on the ranch most of the day while her mother cleaned the home & worked making jams, butters, fabrics & other goods. She did remember that her mother never seemed quite as happy as her father. Before her mom had taken her from the island they spent quite a lot of time fighting. Addison did remembered many times where her mother would fall asleep on the couch & her father would beg her to come to bed but she never would. Over the years Addison had tried many times to ask her mother what happened between them but had never gotten any answers.

Looking at the faces around her Addison realized how many people in the room knew her father better than she did. This made her feel both sad & angry. A part of her wanted to talk to them, to ask all them all the questions her mother only responded to with anger. Instead she turned her attention back to the menu. She ordered a full breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast & hash browns. To her surprise Gill also ordered a plate of eggs & a large stack of pancakes.

"Who is that?" Addison gestured toward a girl lingering in the corner of the kitchen. She looked like she belonged on a ranch rather than a restaurant. Her brown pants were decorated with brown leather fringe at the waist below her belt & turquoise accents at the bottom hanging over her leather boots. She wore a yellow button up shirt covered by a denim vest & red bandana tied at her neck. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Addison didn't know anything about her but could still see sadness brewing in her green eyes. For a moment she was reminded of herself.

"That is Kathy. She is Hayden's daughter, helps out around here. She used to only help out in the evenings but with this place getting busier he has needed her around more."

"She doesn't seem very happy about it," Addison observed.

Gill shook his head, "Up until a week ago she was engaged. I'm surprised she is even here, would have thought she would have taken some time off."

"What happened? Why did they break up?"

"No clue. Neither one of them has said anything. All I know is both of them are moping around about it."

"Seems a bit dumb doesn't it?" Addison mused, "If they are both sad why not just talk and work things out?"

"Things aren't always that easy, relationships can be complicated you know?"

Addison nodded, but in truth she didn't know. Her dating experience was severely limited. It wasn't like she hadn't wanted to date and plenty of people had been interested but since she was old enough to get a work permit her focus had been on bringing in money to help her family. Her mother never kept a job very long, she was always sleeping in too late or getting into fights with coworkers or she would just stop going. Addison had built up a lot of resentment towards her mother through the years after having to miss so many things.

In an ideal world she would have gone on dates, spent evenings out with friends, joined the school swim team and attended dances and sporting events like everybody else. As much as she loved her brother she spent a lot of time feeling lonely and left out. People stopped trying to make friends with her after awhile – she didn't blame them though, it was her mother she blamed. Why would anybody want to be friends with somebody who never had any time to devote to friendship?

Their food was dropped off and Addison quickly dug in. The flavors surprised her, everything tasted fresh and was bursting with flavor. The bacon was thick, crispy, and delicious. Addison found herself licking the juices from her fingers as to not miss out on any of the flavor.

"God I forgot how good food tasted here," Addison exclaimed as she finished her last bit of toast.

"There are plenty of markets around you that carry Castanet products, don't you ever buy any?"

Addison shook her head, "Nope. It always cost three times more than other food, we've never been able to afford it."

"Well if you were to stay here you could eat food like this every day," Gill commented. He said it very nonchalantly but he was well aware that it was a big risk to drop a comment like that. A risk that was, unfortunately, not rewarded.

"Don't. Do not even try that," Addison slammed down the cup of water she was sipping from, "I am here to sign papers. That is it. Don't bait me. You think I don't see what you're doing trying to use my father and trying to appeal to some nostalgia to get me to reconsider selling? I'm not stupid Gill. I've kept my mouth shut because I figured you were nice and your attempts were innocent enough but I'm telling you now to stop."

Before Gill had a chance to respond Addison jumped down from her seat and stormed out the door, rudely pushing by a couple trying to come inside. Gill was left with his mouth open in surprise, gazing out the door after her.

"What did you say to make her so mad?" Hayden asked Gill after observing Addison's abrupt exit.

"She really just doesn't want to be here. Maybe I made a mistake bringing her here. I could have had her sign the papers last night and been done with it, I just really thought if she came back she might change her mind."

Hayden put his hand on Gill's shoulder supportively, "Just give her time. The more you push her the more she is going to want to run away. Her being willing to spend a weekend here is already a big move on her part."

"She thinks she is only staying a day. She doesn't know there isn't weekend ferry service," Gill groaned, with his head in his hands, "I was hoping that wouldn't matter."

Hayden laughed a large, hearty laugh, "I sure am glad I'm not you boy. You better go tell her before somebody else does."

Gill hung his head in defeat. He left some money to cover his tab and headed out after Addison. He didn't have to look far, he found her across from the restaurant leaning on the railing looking out over the sea. The ferry horn blasted as the ferry departed back to the mainland for the last time until the following Monday. Gill cringed at that knowledge. He approached Addison and stood by her, not sure what to say.

"I'm sorry I was a bitch," she muttered as he approached.

"You're not a bitch," he replied, taken aback by her apology.

"Not always, but I can be. Especially when I'm in situations I don't like. I don't like this. So can we just get this over with? Please?"

Gill nodded and the two walked in silence to the Town Hall. Addison sat down at a small table and waited for Gill to return with the papers. A sudden anxiety filled her as the weight of what she was about to do became clear to her. Would her father have wanted this? He never said anything, at least not to her. She was sure her mother probably had an idea of what he would have wanted but she would never tell. But it didn't matter in the end. There was nothing for Addison or her brother here. She didn't know what to expect in terms of money from the sale but she knew for certain it would be more than they had to start with.

Gill returned looking solemn with a large stack of papers. Addison's stomach knotted tighter but she forced herself to ignore it.

"Before we do this, there is one more matter to attend to." Gill tried not to feel hopeful but this was his last ditch effort to make Addison change her mind. Hiding his excitement was a struggle as he laid down a paper in front of Addison.

"You might not know this but the Jensen Ranch was incredibly successful, one of the best on the island. It was quite profitable. As the only next of kin, what remains of that profit is rightfully yours." Gill explained, pointing to a number at the bottom of the bank statement he had placed before her.

Addison's heart dropped. Her eyes were seeing the amount written on the paper but her mind wasn't processing it. In that single second everything she had known about life changed. Tears sprung to her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hand, "This is a joke right. That can't be mine."

"Yours and only yours," Gill responded as he rested his hand on her shoulder. She didn't pull away this time but instead buried her head in his chest as the tears overtook her. As her tears left her body they took with them years of fear, years of stress and years of uncertainty. As he looked down at her Gill finally saw her for what she had become once she left the island all those years ago, an adult forced to live in a child's body for far too long.

"I'm sorry," she managed to choke out as she pulled her face away and tried to brush the tears away with her hand.

"Don't worry about it." Gill responded. He laid down another stack of papers before her, "This is the offer that is pending on the land. You don't have to take it, the man wanting the land wants it bad and would probably go higher if you tried."

Addison shook her head, "This is more than I ever expected to have. This is a blessing. I won't push for more."

With one stroke of a pen Addison signed away everything Gill had been hoping for and holding on to. He started at her signature on the paper as if he expected he could will the ink off the paper.

"I need to go home. I need to tell my brother and get him out of that hellhole of an apartment. Where does the next ferry leave?"

Gill avoided making eye contact, "About that…"


	3. Chapter 3

"We shouldn't be here." Addison said quietly as they reached the end of the dirt path.

"Technically this is still yours until the paperwork is fully processed and that doesn't happen on weekends."

Addison shot Gill a glare. Not too long ago she had learned paperwork wasn't the only thing that didn't happen on weekends and she was still annoyed. But her annoyance was replaced with feelings of longing as she looked around them. Before them stood the home that Addison had spent the first five years of her life in. Back then the house was something to be envied standing two stories tall. It had been painted a bright white that was accented with a teal roof. Even from a distance Addison could see how much of the white paint had darkened and chipped from years of weather and neglect. The windows looked grey from dirt and the shutters hung sadly, a couple lying on the porch below them. The barn and chicken coop looked equally sad and weathered. Addison was suddenly grateful she hadn't pushed for more money on the sale; it was a wonder the buyer was even willing to pay as much as offered for this sad skeleton of a ranch. The plot where her father had grown fresh vegetables was now overrun with green weeds, if Addison hadn't known where it was already she never would have found it.

Addison hadn't wanted to be here at all. She wanted to sign the papers and leave this place. But Gill had convinced her that she should at least look inside and take anything that belonged to her family before the new buyer moved in. She had reluctantly agreed but standing in front of the home now she was having second thoughts.

"What happened to the animals?" Addison asked as she looked at the run down barn. There had always been plenty of animals when she was a child and she loved it. She remembered chasing the chickens through the growing wheat and her father teaching her to milk the cows. She also remembered how annoyed her mother had been when Addison decided she loved the noises the piglets made and wouldn't stop imitating them. But she had more memories with Star Dancer than any of the other animals. She couldn't help but smile, it was a ridiculous name for a horse but her five-year-old self had been very proud of the name. Star Dancer was her father's favorite white mare. She wasn't a racehorse or even a show horse but her father loved her sweet and gentle disposition. He would ride her all over the island with Addison sitting in front of him. Her mother hated that, said it was unsafe (and it probably was) but Addison had loved nothing more than sitting high up with her father and taking in all the beauty of the island.

"Most of them went to Horn Ranch. A few were sold to various people among the island. People were more than willing to help take care of them."

The two made their way to the door & Gill unlocked the padlock that had been placed on the door to keep looters away. The door creaked loudly in protest as it swung open. The first thing that hit Addison was hot dusty it was, she had to stifle a sneeze as they entered the living room. Taking in the scenery hit Addison like a punch to the stomach as her memories leapt from her mind onto the room, playing in front of her like a movie. Glancing into the kitchen she spotted the small green stool her father had made for her so she could reach the counter while her mother showed her hot to make teas & jams. Those memories were bittersweet to her as she thought back on the woman her mother was back then. Even despite her reservations about living on such an isolated island she had been sweet and vibrant. She would put on her big pink summer hat & take Addison down to the shore to collect seashells while her father was working. From her mother Addison had learned which shells were worth any money & then her mother would take her down to the docks to sell them. It wasn't much money but to a small child having the money to buy handfuls of sweets or dolls was amazing.

Addison turned her gaze from the kitchen and looked back to the living room. The couches were covered with white sheets that now looked grey from the dust that had accumulated on them. The television was large and had antennas sticking up from the top of it, the sort of television one would only come across in thrift shops nowadays. The hardwood floor now looked dull and dark, far from the shine that Addison remembered. When she was small she loved putting on her socks and running from the kitchen into the living room sliding across the floor. She got quite a few bruises from running into the wall or the couch doing so but it never stopped her.

Gill cleared his throat, "If you need some time to yourself I understand, I don't want to intrude."

Addison shook her head. It had been weird seeing Gill after all these years especially since she only had vague memories of him & the other kids on the island. Yet there was a strange comfort in not having to be here alone, to at least have some trace of familiarity beside her. She would have preferred it have been her mother or her brother but she knew that wasn't possible. Her mother had refused to come back since the funeral and her brother had never known this place. Her mother had made a lot of bad decisions since they left to the mainland, many of these bad decisions being hookups with people Addison would catch trying to discreetly leave in the morning never to be seen again. Her brother was the only good thing to ever come of her mother's reckless behavior. Her eyes drifted to a door next to the staircase. As she approached it her nerves were aflutter in her stomach. She half expected to find an empty room or a study.

But behind the door was no such thing. Instead her eyes took in the sight of her childhood room exactly the same way she had left it. In one corner was her pink bed with her favorite quilt still neatly covering it. It was pink with white unicorns that she had fallen in love with because they reminded her of Star Dancer. It matched the unicorn lamp that sat upon the white table beside the bed. Against the foot of the bed sat a white wooden toy chest with the name Addison painted on in rose red letters. A woven pink and white rug covered the majority of the hardwood floor in this room. Beneath the window was a wooden bench her father had built her so she could play with her dolls or color. Beside it was a small bookshelf of children's books that her mother used to read to her. Bright white closet doors lined one wall. A small desk stood on the opposite wall holding her crayons and pencils. Her heart dropped when she noticed the tan stuffed bear sitting on her desk chair.

"Is that Harvest Queen?" Gill asked with a chuckle.

Addison spun to face him, "How did the know that?" she asked shocked.

"We used to play here sometimes. I remember you would take that bear with us into the fields and we would parade around, saying it was the parade of the Harvest Queen to make sure all of your crops grow big and healthy."

Addison picked up the bear & stared at it. It looked a bit dirty but other than that was exactly how she remembered. One year when she was small the island had a bad draught and the crops were doing poorly. Addison had woken up in the night to find her mother crying on the couch out of fear for their harvest that year. She had run into the room with tears in her eyes asking if all the plants would die & they would have no food. The next day her father had come to her with a beautiful tan bear wearing a pink bow. He explained to her that the Harvest King himself had made that bear for her, it was the Harvest Queen bear and as long as she kept it safe no harm would come to their family. Now grown Addison had no doubt the bear was simply an ordinary bear but she loved it just the same and held it tight to her chest.

"This was a good idea after all. I couldn't let just anybody have Harvest Queen," Addison said with a smile. It was the first time since arriving on the island she had felt genuinely happy. There was something incredibly loving about the fact that her father hadn't changed her room in all these years. She suddenly felt a pang of regret for handing the place over to a stranger so easily.

"Are you going to stay here tonight?" Gill asked her.

Addison shook her head, "I don't own this place anymore. Not to mention sleeping with this much dust can't be healthy. "

"Well you are always welcome to stay with me, we have plenty of room."

"I'm still mad at you, you know. I'm not thrilled that I have to stay here as it is, I don't think us staying together is exactly appropriate. I'll take a room at the inn."

Gill nodded his head in understanding though he would have rather Addison had accepted his offer. But all things considered he was glad she was talking to him instead of throwing him off the ferry dock – which she had been rather close to when he had broken the bad news.

"I need a favor," Addison announced as they made their way out of her childhood room, "I don't remember exactly how to get back to the graveyard. I want to thank my father."

After locking the house back up Gill led Addison back towards town. As they walked they made plans to pack up some items in the house the next day & decided Gill would accompany Addison back home Monday morning to help her carry whatever she decided she wanted to bring home with her. The two followed the steps through town until they reached the church plaza. The church bells chimed and a cool breeze blew the pink cherry blossoms through the air and onto the cobblestones. A large, furry white dog was asleep across the church steps. The temperatures were steadily dropping as evening began to creep across the sky.

Gill gestured to a staircase on their left, "The graveyard is down this way."

Addison hesitated for a second, "I don't mean to be rude but do you mind if I go alone?"

Gill agreed and reluctantly made his way back down the steps towards town. Addison lingered at the top of the stairs relieved to be alone for the first time all day. As she made her way down the steps the events of the day began to solidify for her. The family ranch was out of her hands now. Overnight she had gone from barely keeping food in the fridge to having more money than she had ever imaged possible for a waitress with a high school diploma. She could move her family into a nicer place, get a car and not have to ride the bus anymore, Tyler could even go to college if he wanted to. Yet the day was bittersweet. The relief of the day was combatted by the painful nostalgia that she had faced in the home. In her everyday life she was always busy and had little time to spend thinking or remembering the past. Being away had made her especially aware of how much she missed her father.

Once she reached the bottom she was greeted by rows of graves. Some had simple stone headstones while others were given more elaborate stone or marble headstones. As she scanned the names of the deceased she realized many of the simple stones were actually animal graves. This struck Addison as odd, she had forgotten how much people on this island valued animals. Her stomach knotted hard when her eyes fell on a grave labeled Christopher Jensen. His head stone was one of the more elaborate marble headstones with the years of his birth and death etched below his name followed by the words "Devoted rancher, father, and friend". The town had donated it due to the tragic circumstances leading up to his death. Addison sat down cross-legged in front of his grave, "Hi dad, long time no see," she said somberly.

Addison launched into telling her father all that had happened since he had passed. She talked about finishing high school, about her job, about her mother, their apartment, about Tyler, & how Gill had brought her back here. Even though her mind knew her father couldn't talk back & most likely couldn't hear her, her heart found comfort in the one-sided conversation. She didn't even try to fight the light tears that crept out between her words, she was too tired and too emotionally spent to care about resisting. She happened to glance down and notice a brilliant red rose was resting below the head stone. The picked it up and ran her fingers over the petals, which were still soft & vibrant. Looking around she noticed that every grave had a single red rose resting upon it. She jumped upon when she realized she wasn't alone as soon as she saw the woman placing roses on the last couple graves across the yard.

The woman had short purple hair and sad dark eyes. She pulled her pink shawl closer to her as the coolness of night filled the air. The woman wore a purple shirt and white floral skirt with roses as red as the ones she had placed on the graves. She looked up and noticed Addison staring at her. Addison flushed in embarrassment wondering if this woman had heard any of her rambling. The woman smiled softly and walked over to Addison.

"I hope I wasn't bothering you dear."

Addison wiped the remaining lingering tears off on her sleeve, "No its fine. Did you leave all these roses?"

"Yes. I would come and leave one on my husband's grave quite often and it made me sad to see so many graves left alone with no visitors or acknowledgements. So I started bringing more. Everybody deserves to be honored."

Suddenly Addison felt guilty for going so many years without visiting her father, "That is nice of you…sometimes it is just hard for some people to come back."

"It is just as hard for some of us to leave."

Addison glances back towards her father's grave, "I don't think the dead are offended by a lack of visits. In the beginning people come often but over time they come less and less. I think that is okay though. We don't honor the dead by visiting them, we honor them by living our lives in a way that would make them proud. We honor them by carrying what we have learned from them and passing it on to the living world. I think if I was dead it would make me really sad if my brother was always coming back to me instead of meeting new people and loving them."

A somber smile crept across the woman's lips, "You're rather wise for one so young. Which one was your father?"

Addison turned back towards her father, "This one. Christopher Jensen, the best father a daughter could ask for. "

"Addison," the woman gasped under her breath, eyes wide. The words were lost to the night breeze and didn't reach Addison's ears.

"I'm Mira, it was a pleasure to meet you young one. We don't see as many new young faces on this island anymore and certainly few who are as thought provoking conversation as you are." Mira introduced herself and extended her hand out towards Addison.

Addison took her hand and shook it politely. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination but she could have sworn Mira squeezed her hand slightly before releasing it. "My name is Addison. Thank you for your kind words but I'm not staying. I just came to address some family business."

"Regardless, I'm glad I met you tonight. I think I needed to hear what you had to say. My husband has been dead for many years but I just can't seem to find the strength to move on."

"The key is to just start moving. It doesn't happen all at once, for a while you have to fight through it. For a while it will hurt like hell and every thing you do will be a struggle. But you have to just keep getting up everyday and trying. Slowly you will start to find things you enjoy and things you look forward to. The pain doesn't ever really end, but you learn to make room for it. And you bring new joys into your life that makes it tolerable. You find ways to keep their lessons and memories in your life without focusing on the loss."

Addison remembered the first couple years after losing her father. Her mother's downward spiral had left her mourning for both of them, for the life they had together. School had been hard and work had been even harder. There had been days where she felt like she would never heal and getting out of bed in the morning took all the strength she thought she had. But life had slowly gotten better. She found purpose in trying to care for her mother and Tyler, for them she had pushed herself hard in a way she had hoped her father would have been proud of.

"I just don't know how to start," Mira admitted.

"Well what did you do before he died?"

"I used to make accessories. I really enjoyed it actually. I would make all sorts of jewelry and decorations from ores in the mine. My shop has been boarded up for awhile now though. How does one be creative when they can only think of one thing, and that one thing is so painful?"

Addison pondered this carefully before forming her answer, "Let the pain inspire you. Maybe they won't be accessories that anybody could want but it would at least be an outlet, a way to get your feelings out. Creating is a really good way to release emotions. I used to write poems, I never showed them to anybody but it was helpful."

Mira held on to Addison's every word. Her words her blunt and honest and made Mira consider her own actions over the years. Plenty of people on the island had offered her sympathy and attempted comfort but none had so bluntly told her to take responsibility for her own healing. Perhaps that was what she had been waiting for this whole time.

"Perhaps I will do just that. I don't have much to lose anymore."

"We always have something to lose. Our own lives, the lives of those around us who are still alive, there is always something. That is why you have to keep going. Every day you don't, you are losing precious bits of it. When my little brother was small I missed out on a lot because I chose to surround myself in sadness. That is something I can never get back and something I didn't have to miss."

"Your father would have been very happy with the woman you've become," Mira said gently.

Addison sighed, "It seems everybody here knows more about what he was like and what he would have thought but me. It seems I really missed more than I thought."

"You're young Addison. It isn't what you missed that matters as much as what you will make sure you won't miss in the future. I can tell by the way you speak that you probably don't feel young but as far as time is concerned you are."

She was young and Addison found herself wondering what she was going to be doing with the rest of her life. This question weighed on her mind long after she bid Mira goodnight and headed back into town towards the inn. Once she had secured a room she made her way towards the docks. Unlike the morning when they had been crowded the docks were now nearly deserted with only a couple people leisurely fishing. One couple was sitting snuggled close giggling and talking. Addison found a spot to herself and sat to eat a sandwich she had bough from the inn. What was she going to do? She could go back to waitressing but she hated that. College had never been something Addison had thought of. It saddened Addison to realize she didn't have any solid dreams or wants for the future. At that moment the money securing her future suddenly left her feeling vulnerable and worthless. Her whole purpose had been providing stability and that was no longer needed.

As she stared out into the vast, dark ocean Addison realized she was completely lost.


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you hear that?" Addison asked as she set her drink down on the bar, "It sounded like somebody was yelling."

Hayden looked around, confused. He, Addison and Gill were the only ones sitting in the Brass Bar that night. "I didn't hear anything." Gill replied, looking concerned.

"Me neither, nobody else is here." Hayden answered.

"Maybe it was the wind…" Addison wasn't so sure.

"Maybe it was that," Gill said chuckling as he pointed to Addison's drink.

"I am not drunk off of one drink!" Addison protested loudly, her face flushing with anger. Both Gill and Hayden laughed loudly at her protests.

When they left the bar the strange yell was still nagging at Addison's mind. The air was noticeably warmer than it had been earlier that evening which was not characteristic of the island weather. Addison also noticed the streets were oddly empty, the only other person she saw was the bar waitress Kathy lingering outside the bar but she didn't say a word to them. Addison could vaguely catch the scent of roses drifting through the air.

"So tell me, is it really as bad as you thought it would be here?" Gill asked her.

"Honestly, no. I like it here. I like it here a lot. It feels peaceful here, safe here, easy here, and warm here. Not what I expected."

Addison expected to see joy on Gill's face but instead what she saw was a twisted mixture of sadness and concern, "You can't always chose what is easiest Addison."

"What are you talked about Gill?" Addison wasn't sure if she should be more confused or angry at his vague answer. But instead of replying her simply turned away from her.

"I have to go now Addison, its dark. I hope I see you again."

Without another word Gill turned his back on her and walked into his home, slamming the door behind her. Addison stood stunned, completely unsure of how to process what happened. She was painfully aware of the complete silence around her. Addison considered walking back to the inn but she felt a strong need to see her home one last time.

After taking a couple steps down the dirt path towards the ranch she noticed the ground was soft and dark. "The hell? Did it rain?" she wondered out loud. One look towards the sky revealed no clouds at all, "Maybe the drinks in this place are just really strong."

At that moment Addison was sure she heard Gill calling her name, "Gill? Are you there?" she yelled out through the night. She looked behind her but nobody was there. A shiver of fear crept through her as she started walking faster towards her home.

"I must just need to rest, it has been a stressful weekend," she muttered to herself as she continued along. Her shoes were loudly sloshing through the progressively muddier ground. The breeze that had been so persistent throughout the day was absent now. For the first time Addison realized how much darker it was out here than it was back home. There were no streetlights or headlights illuminating the night, even the moon had decided to take the night off tonight. Stars provided the only time flicks of light.

A shrill sound permeated the eerie silence of the night. Addison jumped out of surprised but once the initial shock faded off she felt an odd sense of familiarity with the sound. She looked far head towards the source of the sound and made out a strange white figure that looked to be illuminating. Beside the figure was the darkened silhouette of a human. Addison's first instinct was to turn back and run towards town but a deeper pull within her forced her to walk towards the strange sight. Within her mind the strange sounds persisted, it sounded like whispers scratching at her mind trying to desperately to reach her but not quite making it.

The shrill sound filled the air again and Addison was finally able to recognize the sound. It was a sound she had heard many times as a child, a sound she had loved and looked forward to. As she got closer the muddled white shape sharpened to that of a gallant white horse, neighing and padding at the ground impatiently.

"Star Dancer," Addison gasped. This wasn't possible. Star Dancer had been an adult when she was a child, there was no way she could be standing before her with such brilliance so many years later. But there she was, staring right at Addison. Mira stood beside her, gently stroking her face. The look she gave Addison was a haunting mixture of sorrow and disappointment.

"What has brought you here young one?" Mira asked her. Star Dancer took a step towards Addison and nuzzled her with her face. Addison wrapped her arms around the gentle mare's face, running her fingers through her mane. It had been so many years since she had felt her soft hair and the warmth of her breath on her face. The feelings of happiness completely engulfed her and the world around her seemed to stop. Her mind was flooded with memories – the first time she had met Star Dancer, her first time riding her, even her first time falling off and her father encouraging her to try again. She remembered running along with beach with her hair blowing in the wind as well as being bundled up tight making jumps over snow banks. The memories completely blocked out the strange whisperings in her mind.

"Addison." Mira's call to her was sharp and chastising. The second she opened her eyes and pulled away from Star Dancer the feelings of happiness were torn away and she was left filled with the same strange feelings of dread. "You have to move forward, not backwards."

"I am!" Addison protested, feeling angry. Who was this woman she barely knew to tell her how to live her life.

"Are you?" Mira replied, "I'm not so sure."

Addison leapt up onto Star Dancer's back and the feelings of bliss began to creep back over her. She sighed with relief and she once again wrapped her arms around Star Dancer's neck and rested her head against her, "Let's go home girl," she whispered lovingly.

"Everyone around here is acting really weird and I don't appreciate it. I don't know what you're trying to pull but it isn't funny," Addison called to Mira as she sat up straight on Star Dancer and kicked her heels to push her onward. She glanced back once and saw Mira's eyes full of sadness as she melted back into the night sky.

Galloping through the night made Addison feel alive. The further she rode the quieter the persistent odd voices around her grew as the memories flooding her mind began to feel more vivid. She could see them clearly, could hear them and even smell them as they sped by her conscious. She remembered the first day Gill had come to see her, the day she had taken her mother and Tyler to their new home, her graduation day where Tyler sat alone cheering in the stands, her first day at work. One of the most vivid was the first time she had met Tyler, so tiny and pink and completely unaware of the mess he had been born into. Her mind flashed back all the way to that day she had been taken away from the island with her mother, standing out on the ferry deck sadly as she stared at the fading image of the only place she had known as home.

For some reason the memory of the ferry deck stuck with her. An odd fog blurred the memory even though Addison was sure it had been clear that day. She shivered slightly as she could always feel the coolness of the fog around here despite the warm night air. With that memory the odd voices slowly trickled back to her mind and a strange beeping pulsed through her mind. She pushed it away, spurring Star Dancer on faster.

The ranch she arrived at was not the same ranch she had seen before. Fresh wheat was rising through the soil and cows were happily munching at the grass along the edge of the field. A duck was splashing about in the well her father had used to water the fields and trees. Addison dismounted and looked around in shock as Star Dancer made her way to a tree and started crunching on an apple that had fallen beside it. The house no longer looked disheveled and every light in the home was on, shining twice as bright as Addison ever remembered before. For a moment she was worried she was at the wrong ranch but there was no mistaking it, this was the home she had lived in.

Cautiously she made her way to the door. The closer she got the lighter her body felt and the now dulled voices were completely gone. Her heart pounded in her chest and hands shook widely as she reached for the doorknob. It was unlocked and opened without a single creak or complaint. Addison had to shield her eyes and look away when she opened the door, the brightness flooded her senses and overwhelmed her perception. She blinked, trying to accustom her eyes to the light.

As soon as her eyes focused she was sure she was dreaming. The house was sparkling clean and free of dust. The furniture was now uncovered and the television was displaying a notice about an upcoming festival about shooting stars. A fire was crackling away and Addison held herself with her arms, realizing it was much colder in here than outside, she could even see the blurred outline of her breath before her. She noticed the smell of her favorite beef stew in the air and turned towards the kitchen.

Her heart stopped. Nothing in the world could have prepared her for what she saw. Standing over the stove stiring the stew was a tall man with messy brown hair dressed in jeans and a large brown leather coat. He hummed to himself as he took a sip of the stew and nodded in approval. Addison's voice cracked as she finally managed to speak, "Dad?"

He turned around and Addison was able to take in all his features. He had tan skin and the short stubble of a beard on his face. Looking a his green eyes was like looking right into the mirror for Addison. He dropped the spoon in surprise, "Adi? Adi why are you here?"

Addison was so surprised and elated she didn't process how upset her father's voice had sounded. Without saying another word she ran to him, barreling into him and lacing her arms around him as if she expected him to disappear at any second. His strong arms found her shoulders and pushed her back as to look into her eyes, "Why are you here Adi?" he asked again with a pained urgency.

Addison was confused by his question and even more confused by the fact she she didn't have any answer, "I felt like I had to come here. I belong here. Here with you."

Chris took a step back to look upon the woman his small daughter had become. His eyes shone with pride as he looked upon her, "You've grown into a wonderful young woman Adi. But this isn't where you belong."

"Why not?" Addison asked, hurt. She had been elated to see her father but he seemed very reserved and concerned. She shivered as the cold seemed to press in on her, making goosebumps pop up along her skin.

"Come here," her father instructed as he led her over to the couch. She sat beside him and he wrapped the blanket that had been neatly folded on the arm of the couch over her. Addison pulled it around herself tightly and then curled up beside her father, burying her head in his shoulder. A small part of her mind was yelling at her that this wasn't possible but she paid it no attention. She didn't care if this was impossible or a dream, all she cared about was that her father was beside her and all the scars on her heart had vanished. She could feel the pain of the later part of her life leaving her, slowly making its way down her body and seeping down onto the floor. A feeling of complete and total peace replaced it, filling her with a serene calm she had never felt before. Everything in the world was right and bright and slowly she gave into the feeling. Her eyes began to feel heavy and her body limp as she slumped against her father barely awake.

"You can't," her father protested, shaking her out of her sedated rest, "You need to remember how you got here."

"I took the ferry," Addison replied, "How else would I get here?"

"The ferry," her father replied thoughtful, "Was anybody with you?"

"Gill was. We were taking boxes back...wait..." Addison sat up straight, confused, "I remember we were leaving but than why am I here. That doesn't make sense." As Addison spoke she became aware of an odd warming sensation lowly making it's way up her left arm and pulsing through her body.

"You have to remember, fight it Adi," her father urged her, taking her hand.

"I don't want to fight. I want to stay with you," Addison whimpered, leaning her head back on his shoulder.

"Just tell me what happened from the beginning Adi," her father asked gently.

Addison took a moment, trying to connect the mismatched memories in her mind, "Gill and I packed up a few things in the house. He agreed to take the ferry back with me to help me carry them home. We almost didn't get to leave because it was foggy that morning so they were going to cancel the ferry. But they didn't...no...they must have or why would we have gone to the bar," Addison rested her head in her hands, frustrated. The dull echo of voices was making a comeback and she couldn't focus her thoughts.

Her father placed his arm around her, "You can do it, focus. Did you get on the ferry or not?"

"Yes..." Addison answered cautiously as she was unsure if she could even trust her own memory, "We got on hours late due to the fog delays. I had gone out on the deck to let Tyler know I was coming late and..." Addison's story was interrupted by her own shriek. A sudden chill hit her feet and she looked down to see a thin layer of water soaking the floor. The smell of salt and fish hit her as the water was slowly creeping up her legs.

"What the hell is going on?" she yelled, jumping to her feet. Yet as the water reached her ankles everything became clear to her in such a sudden burst that she threw her hands over her head. She had got on the ferry that morning with Gill. They had spent half the day waiting at the docks anxiously awaiting news as it whether the ferry would be allowed to travel through the fog. Even when they had been given the okay to board the fog still hung heavy in the sky. She had barely been able to see anything outside the windows the whole duration of the trip. Once the trip was close to complete she had stepped out onto the deck to call her brother.

The water was up to Addison's knees now as the reality of the situation was becoming clear to her. "I don't want to go," she cried as she clung to her father, "I don't want to go back."

It was painfully clear now. After talking to her brother she had taken a moment to consider the conversations she had over the past weekend, especially her moment with Mira. She had been leaning over the railing, looking down at the dark water beneath her that was barely visible through the sheet of fog. The impact had hit out of nowhere and had hit hard. The force of the crash had slammed Addison's abdomen into the railing, causing her to cry out as her body slumped against it. Another jolt rocked the ferry and before she could even process what was happened she had been falling, falling, only to plunge into the freezing water.

"Did I drown? Am I dead?" she asked fearfully, looking at her father. She understood now why her father hadn't been happy to see her, why he had told her she shouldn't be here. Her father glanced towards the door, which remained slightly ajar.

Her father shook his head and ran a loving hand down her face, "You've still got time Adi but you have to fight for it."

"What if I don't want to fight? What if I'm happy here?" Addison persisted, tears forming in her eyes. The water was up to her waist now and freezing. The whispers were forming in her mind again but louder and clearer than before. A painful burning sensation gripped her chest and the world around her began to blur.

"Later Adi, later," her father responded lovingly, "Someday you can stay here. But not now love. You have so much more to do in life. I'll be waiting here for you but I don't want to see you again for a long, long time. You've made me so proud."

"I love you daddy," Addison responded as the tears fell freely. The burning sensation ripped through her chest once again and she could feel herself being ripped away.

"I love you too Adi baby," were the last words Addison heard before the water pulled her under and her vision faded to black. She was able to grasp quick flashes of fuzzy recollections. She glimpsed Gill soaking wet, dragging her limp body from the water, the smoking wreckage of the ferry wedging against the rocks, emergency crews scrambling frantically to help the injured and covered bodies, and the paramedics struggling to warm her body and find a pulse. It was as if she was detached from her body, standing beside it seeing everything that had happened to her. She realized the burning sensation she had felt had been shocks to stabilize her heartbeat. The whispers around her had been Gill and those who were trying to call her back to the world of the living. She recognized the strange beeping as the sound of her own heart stabilizing. She had fought her way back.

Addison's eyes flew open. She lay still for a moment, unsure of if what she was seeing was real. The pain in her body convinced her more than anything that she was alive. Her abdomen was throbbing and her hand ached where the IV needle had been administered. Her energy had been drastically depleted and she surrounded herself back to sleep. Before she drifted off she hoped she could return to her father in her dreams but in her heart she knew she would not be back there for a very long time.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey! Let me help you," Tyler jumped up from his chair and over to Addison.

"Ty I'm fine, really. I can get up on my own," Addison protested, slowly using her arms to push herself off the bed. Her abdomen was still sore and tender but it was becoming progressively easier for her to move around on her own. The impact from being slammed against the railing when the ferry hit the rocks had caused internal bleeding that had to be surgically repaired. Her body was healing but Addison had never realized how much she had taken being able to do minor tasks for granted.

Tyler watched her anxiously, standing within reach incase Addison fumbled. "The nurse said you're going to be able to go home soon," Tyler told her, his face beaming with happiness.

"Ya…" Addison replied, her voice trailing off.

"Most people are a bit happier to go home. What's wrong Adi, the hospital food better than your own cooking?"

"Shut up Ty!" Addison punched him playfully in the arm, laughing, "I am happy to leave this place, it just doesn't feel like I'm going home."

Tyler placed his hands on her shoulders gently. He would have hugged her but that hadn't gone over well the last time, "Don't worry. We will make a new home now. It will be way better."

That didn't lift Addison's mood. Of course she was looking forward to moving her family. She had been in touch with a woman renting out a small house who had agreed to meet with her once she was discharged. Tyler had been elated when she told him they could move and Addison had given him some money to fill the fridge and get some new school clothes. The delight on his face when he told her about he and mom eating steak for dinner was wonderful to her. Yet something still felt wrong and Tyler was the one to put it into words for her, "You feel like you already have a home back there don't you?"

Addison nodded, "But it doesn't matter, I couldn't leave even if I wanted to. And I don't even own that land anymore, I signed it away."

"We actually need to talk about that," Gill called out from the doorway. Addison's stomach knotted when she saw him. He had come away from the accident with minor cuts and bruises but the fact that he had risked that and gone into the water made her suddenly not know how to act around him. Before it was easy, they were acquaintances, friends maybe. But now she felt indebted to him and didn't know how to handle that.

"What is there to talk about? I already sold it. It is done." Addison replied bitterly.

"The paperwork didn't even start to get processed until Monday afternoon. It didn't go to the buyer for the final signature by the time we left."

"Why does that even matter? I can't take it back. That wouldn't be right. It will be signed and that is that," Addison sat back down, feeling defeated.

"No, it won't be signed. The buyer owned a really small plot of land on the island where he grew trees. He traveled back and forth between Castanet and the mainland to sell his fruits at the farmer's market. He was on the ferry with us and not everybody was as lucky as you Addison."

Addison sat in silence as the news sank in. This complicated things. Knowing it was done with was something she could move past. She could live with regret. Now she was forced once again to make a decision that had seemed a lot easier the first time around.

"Let me see if I understand what you're saying correctly. The home and the ranch are still mine?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying," Gill responded, unable to suppress his grin.

"It doesn't matter. I can't go. I told you that. I have obligations here."

"You should go," Tyler responded, taking her hand.

"And what about you and mom? I can't just walk out on you," Addison protested in frustration. Why did nobody else seem to understand that she couldn't just pick up and leave?

"I'm almost sixteen you know," Tyler straightened his shoulders as he said this, trying to look stronger and more grown up.

"Sixteen is still a kid," Addison pointed out.

"Adi listen to me. When you were sixteen you were taking care of me. Back then I didn't appreciate it as much, it was just the norm for me. But now that I'm that age and seeing how much I get to do because you didn't I'm not sure I could make the same decision and still be as loving about it as you were. My whole life it has been you who did everything for me. Now I'm old enough to pick up where you left off but you need to do something for you. I hate seeing you base your whole life off of us, you should do something that makes you happy for once."

Addison's eyes watered up as she listened to her brother's words. She hadn't realized how grown up he had become. She had always worried that her young self wouldn't be capable of making sure he became a mature, caring young man. She worried that seeing the actions of their mother would turn him cold. Her biggest fear would be that he would start drinking like their mother. Yet his words melted away every one of those fears. He wasn't an adult yet, and had a lot to learn, but it was clear to Addison what sort of man he was going to become and that made her proud. But the weight of her responsibilities was still bearing down on her shoulders. "I can't decide this right now, not like this."

"You don't have to. The land is yours until you decide otherwise," Gill reminded her.

The decision weighed heavily on Addison's mind for the next couple weeks. Once she was discharged from the hospital Gill went back to Castanet with Addison's promise to keep in touch. Tyler and her took up the task of packing up their apartment but Addison was still sore and could only help so much. Her mother showed very little happiness upon seeing Addison but was more than happy to take advantage of the food in the fridge. Addison tried to talk to her about the island but that caused her mother to retreat into her room angrily. Disappointment was something Addison was used to but this strung particularly bad, she was hoping that maybe her mother could talk to her about what she should do. She should have known better than to depend on her. Still she managed to keep herself upbeat. A couple days after leaving the hospital she bought a used Toyota Corolla in electric blue – her favorite color. Tyler was signed up for driving lessons so he wouldn't have to always come straight home to their mother after class. That was Addison's biggest struggle with working so much, the fact that while she was working it was just Tyler and her mother at home. Some days were fine with their mother hiding in her room or not coming home until late in the morning but some days were harder where their mother would get violent or ill and Tyler would have to take care of her alone while Addison was gone.

One morning while Addison and Tyler were having breakfast they received a pleasant surprise. The section of the ferry her and Gill were sitting in was one of the least damages parts of the ferry and they were able to recover the boxes they were traveling with. Addison was dumbstruck, she had written those boxes off as lost. Looking back she couldn't help be annoyed that Gill was right – he had insisted on labeling all the boxes with her address even though Addison had been convinced that wasn't necessary. A part of her wondered what would have happened if she hadn't stepped outside to make that phone call, she most likely wouldn't have been injured at all. But did she want that? She wasn't sure if the meeting with her father was a dream, or a delusion, or if she had temporarily crossed over into the world of the dead. But she was sure that she wouldn't have wanted to miss out on that.

Addison rummaged through one of the boxes and called Tyler over, "I want to show you something," she told him as her face glowed with happiness. She pulled out her Harvest Queen bear and presented it to him.

"This was my absolute favorite toy as a child. My father gave her to me one year when I was scared about a bad harvest, he told me she was the Harvest Queen and as long as I had her with me I would never go without."

Tyler laughed, "It is hard for me to imagine strong, responsible Addison playing with bears."

Addison couldn't help but laugh too, "I also used to try to take baths in the cow's water. I was a weird kid."

"I said you were strong and responsible, I didn't say you weren't weird. That hasn't changed," Tyler teased.

"Well good luck ever being normal having been raised by weird."

This was wrong the decision was so hard for Addison. There was a lot she hated about home. But there was also a lot she loved. She loved the way Tyler would make her breakfast and let her sleep in on her days off. She loved their teasing fights of how Tyler had learned much of sarcastic wit. Even though he was older she wasn't sure he was old enough to do what she had done for years. And even if he could, why should he. She had already committed her life to fixing her mother's errors, why make two lives be committed to that if she could carry the burden fine on her own. Her brother was smart and excelled in school. He had dreams of college and travel. Addison had gotten by okay in school but had never loved it like Tyler did. Tyler played sports and had friends and had even had a girlfriend or two. No use in wasting that.

The day they left the apartment for good was one of the happiest of Addison's life. The house they moved into was a small, two-bedroom house in a nicer, quieter part of the city. The bus didn't stop here but that didn't matter anymore. Tyler insisted on Addison not carrying any boxes in even though she assured him multiple times she was healed enough to carry the small ones at least. Light filled the home, spilling down onto the newly laid beige carpet. The walls were freshly painted a light blue that was refreshing after living with only white walls for so many years. The living room connected to the kitchen, which was twice the size of their small apartment kitchen. The new stainless steel fridge stood out among the light wooden cabinets and tiled floor. From the living room was a small hallway which ended at the master bedroom with the second bedroom and bathroom splitting off in either direction. Tyler had tried to convince Addison to take the master bedroom and even though she wanted it and a part of her felt she deserve it, she gave it up to their mother out of respect. Their mother said little about the house, nonchalantly pointing out that there wasn't as much pantry room as she had hoped and that she had wanted a fireplace.

The first night in their new home they didn't have much furniture yet. Addison had decided to trash much of the stained, old furniture from the apartment. The new dining room table and television had been delivered but the couch was still a couple days away. She hadn't bought anything for the bedrooms because they wanted to get a feel for the rooms before deciding how to furnish them. After a dinner of pizza and making microwave smores Addison and Tyler laid their sleeping bags in the living room. Their mother had decided she would rather sleep alone in her room and had locked the door behind her.

"We should get bunk beds for the room" Tyler suggested after Addison switched the television off.

"No way. Get your own bed. We're not little kids you shouldn't have to share. You need your space."

"Well where the hell you going to sleep then?"

Addison shrugged, "I made sure the couches I picked out were comfortable enough."

"You are not sleeping in the living room in your own home, that is insane," Tyler argued.

"Think about it Ty. I work most of the time. You actually spend time at home, you can have friends over and a space to do your homework. You need the space more than I do."

"Why did you get a two bedroom Adi?" Tyler asked, his voice turned serious.

"What, not good enough for you? I thought it was a nice size."

"Don't get me wrong. I love it. But it seems to me if you really wanted a bedroom for yourself you could have pushed the extra for a three bedroom."

Addison bit her lip. She wasn't sure how to answer Tyler's question because she wasn't sure herself. Maybe it was the fact that this home was in an area where she wouldn't worry late at night. Maybe it was the small yard in the back or actually having a garage to park her new car. Maybe she had just felt a certain charm about this house. Or maybe it wasn't any of those things.

"I don't need a bedroom Ty. I don't even have that much stuff, I could easily fit my junk into the closet out here."

"Or maybe you already have a bedroom," Tyler suggested.

Addison rolled over facing away from him, "Sleep now. Conversation over."

"Hey! You can't do that!" Tyler protested, but Addison responded only with some fake, overdramatic snoring and didn't give in.

The following morning Addison dropped Tyler off at school. He tried to continue the conversation from the night before but Addison kept changing the subject until he gave up. Once he got out of the car it dawned on her that she had no idea what to do with herself. She had taken fewer shifts at work now that she wasn't as desperate for money. At first she had spent her days resting and then packing. But now that she was feeling rested enough and the packing was done she wasn't sure what else to do. The home had been fully cleaned before they moved in so there wasn't even anything to clean up. She started driving without any real destination in mind so she was quite surprised in herself when she ended up at the docks again.

She got out of her car and wandered down to where the ships were pulling in. Bulletins were posted informing passengers that travel to and from Castanet was suspended indefinitely. Gill had told her that the majority of travel between Castanet and the mainland was produce and goods, not as much visitors or tourists. There was only one ferry that actually went back and forth between the two. Gill had to call in a favor from his friend Pascal to even get home after the ferry crash. From the docks Addison could clearly see the rocks the ferry had crashed into. It was crazy to her how close to the dock the ferry had actually been, how just being turned a tiny bit could have prevented a disaster. But Addison held no ill will towards the ferry captain, the fog that day had been thick and she knew she couldn't have done any better. Still, staring out at water that almost took her was surreal and made her shiver. In the first week following the accident the docks had been decorated in memorials for the deceased – flowers, pictures, cards, crosses. But now life was moving on as if nothing happened.

Addison wondered how life would have been if there had been a memorial for her on that dock. Would she have been happy with her life? She had always done whatever life called upon her to do. She had accepted her responsibilities as gracefully as possible. But that didn't necessarily mean she would have been happy or done anything she had wanted to in life. She sat down on a bench and dug through her purse, pulling out a pen and an old receipt. On the back of it she started listing anything she could think of that she wanted to do now that she had another chance. Going on a date was the first thing on her list. She chuckled after writing that, scribbled it out and replaced it with get married. Aim big right? Not only did she just want to be married but also she wanted a family. She had enjoyed being there for Tyler, as much as it was a lot of responsibility it was one she had genuinely loved. She continued scribbling down her list – see Tyler finish school, convince her mother to attend AA, the list went on. Addison frowned when she reached the bottom of her paper. Her whole list was dependent on the actions of others. She didn't have any dreams that were truly her own.

That discovery weighed heavily on her mind throughout the day. She was silent as they sat down for dinner that evening. Tyler was talking excitedly about his plans to paint his room but Addison was barely hearing it. This didn't go unnoticed by Tyler, "Hey Adi, what the heck is wrong with you today? Not feeling well?"

"I'm fine," Addison mumbled, picking at her chicken.

"Then help me out here! I want to make this house a home. Our home."

Addison laid her fork down onto the table and looked right at Tyler. Her mind was a flurry of emotions and her stomach knotted as she spoke, "Actually Ty, I feel like I already have a home."

Tyler stared back at her as her words started to make sense to her. Once they did he smiled slightly and nodded, "About time you realized that."

"You won't be sad?" Addison was racked with guilt. Since writing her list she had realized more than ever she needed to make some decisions for herself and really needed some time alone to discover what she wanted from life. But that didn't make the idea of leaving Tyler any easier to swallow.

"Of course I'll be sad. But I'll survive Adi. You can't base this decision off of me, or off of mom. You know how guilty I felt when you almost died? I was so upset that your life could be over and the only thing you would have done was work in a restaurant for mom and I. You need to do more than that."

Addison nodded, "I do need that. And I will."


	6. Chapter 6

The following month went by in a blur. Addison spent much of her time running errands to get everything ready for Tyler. She added Tyler to her bank account so he would be able to take care of the rent checks, bills, and keep food in the house. He had offered to get a job to help out but Addison insisted he spend his time studying and continuing in his sports instead so he could get into college. Much to Tyler's protest she also had a will written up. It was something she never imagined herself doing in her twenties but the accident had made her realize how vital it was. Tyler wasn't her dad's son so she had no idea if the home and money would have been able to go to him if she had died that day and it wasn't a chance she wanted to take in the future. As much time as possible was spent letting Tyler practice driving so he could use the car as soon as possible, in the mean time he would carpool with a friend in the neighborhood. Addison turned in her two weeks notice at work and spent her shifts training a new girl who would become her replacement. The two of them also picked out paint for a couple rooms in the house and got furniture for Tyler and their mother's room. One thing Tyler had always begged her for but they could never afford was a pet so they made a trip to the shelter together where Tyler picked out a plump orange cat whom he named Gingersnap. Despite being Tyler's cat Gingersnap decided that Addison had to share her couch at night but Addison didn't mind, having him there made it warmer and he was a sweet cat.

"Mom?" Addison knocked on the door softly.

"What do you want?" her mom called from inside.

"I just wanted to talk," Addison answered, "Please?"

"Just a second," her mom called out. A moment later the door opened and her mother peeked her head out. Her green eyes were bloodshot and her dirty blonde hair hung in messy waves. A pang of sadness hit Addison as she looked at her. The shirt she was wearing hung on her thin body. "Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to talk, I leave tomorrow."

"I know," her mom replied as she pulled a cigarette out of her pocket. Addison snatched it away from her, "Not in my house. Go outside for that."

Her mom laughed mockingly, "You think you're such a hotshot just because you got us a house don't you? You didn't work for that money it fell into your lap so don't act like you're so far above me."

Addison clenched her fist trying to control her annoyance. She took a breath, she was determined to have at least one civil conservation with her mother before she left. "You're right. However the apartment that we have lived in since I was old enough to work. That was me. And did you help? No. You took that as an opportunity to stop working and stop trying at all. So I do think I deserve some credit."

"Are you done with your childish fit Addison?" Her mother asked, grinning smugly.

"One of the few childish things I ever got to do," Addison replied, "All I wanted to do was say goodbye."

"You don't need to say goodbye. You know why? Because you'll be back. What the hell do you expect to find there? That island is full of bored, small-minded people. And those small-minds do stupid things when they're bored, you'll see. Boredom is dangerous Addison."

"What kind of stupid things mom?" For a moment Addison had hope that her mother would finally open up to her about why their family had fallen apart. To Addison her lack of knowledge was one of the most frustrating things she had to deal with. She felt she was entitled to know the events that had led up to her having to sacrifice her childhood.

"You'll see. And when you come crying back don't expect me to offer much more than an I-told-you-so. If you don't need anything else I need a smoke which apparently I need to go outside for." Her mother pushed past Addison and shuffled down the hall towards the sliding glass door, leaving Addison standing confused and disappointed.

"I love you mom," she whispered to herself as she watched her mother light up outside. Her hopes went up in flames as her mother lit her cigarette.

The next morning was a cool one, the sky was gray and misting. Addison was up early to make sure everything was packed away. Since the ferry was still out of commission she was shipping her possessions to the island and only bringing with her a small bag with some clothes and hygiene essentials. She had prepared the bag the night before and in the morning found it knocked over with a striped orange tail hanging out the end.

Addison had said goodbye to Tyler the night before and wasn't sure she could handle another goodbye. The night before she had almost changed her mind after talking to Tyler. As excited as she was to leave she was worried that Tyler wouldn't be okay but she was reassured by the fact that she could always come back if need be. She had arranged for a taxi to pick her up so the car could stay at home and be there for Tyler once he got his license. The sunlight was barely peeking through the darkness when Addison heard the taxi honking outside.

"Adi," Tyler called out her name as she collected her bag and was heading towards the door. She turned around surprised to see her half asleep brother standing in the hallway

"Tyler we weren't supposed to do this," her voice quivered.

"No words, no goodbyes, just a hug." Tyler approached her and grabbed her in a firm hug, picking her off the ground. Addison returned the hug and nuzzled her head into his shoulder, struggling to push back the surge of emotion that would force her to reconsider everything. A second horn from outside broke their embrace and without a word Addison picked up her bags and walked out the door without a glance back, she knew her heart couldn't take another. Tyler watched the door as he heard the slam of the cab door and it pulling out of the driveway, accelerating away with the only person he truly felt close to.

"If you really loved her you would have asked her to stay. She would have if you asked," his mother called to Tyler from her bedroom doorway. Tyler turned to face her, tears shining in his eyes.

"I let her go because I love her."

His mother sighed, shaking her head, "She will never be the same now. Just you watch. That island will change her just like it changed her father."

Addison laid her head against the back window of the cab, a few tears sprinkling down her face. She hoped once she arrived on the island she would feel excited but right now all she felt was the sting of what she was leaving behind. Once the cab arrived at the dock the sky had been streaked pink and gold by the rising sun and the bite in the air was lessening.

Even without the Castanet ferry the docks were bustling with activity and seagulls were calling out to each other, possibly inquiring about who had the best breakfast to scavenge. It was an oddly clear autumn morning but that didn't stop the bitter cold from biting at Addison's face. Smaller boats were running out to Castanet a couple times a day until the ferry was back in commission. Space was limited and Addison crammed onto the boat, making sure to avoid the window. Addison was anxious enough to be going onto the water again she didn't really feel like seeing the dark water if she didn't have to. It wasn't the most comfortable ride but Addison settled into a restful, almost asleep state for the duration of the trip.

Daylight had completely taken over the sky as the boat pulled into the Castanet harbor. Unlike Addison's last visit hardly anybody was on the harbor except a few wanting to catch the boat back to the mainland. A white cat was prowling the docks for fish and meowing at anybody who walked by. There was a slight twinge of guilt at enjoying the quiet, Addison knew the ferry accident couldn't be good for the economic state of the island but the peacefulness was refreshing. She took in the scenery, slowly absorbing the idea that this was now home. This place was her life now.

A shuffling sound caught Addison's attention and she looked around curiously for the source of the sound. She noticed movement in one of the decorative shrubs where the stone road met the wooden docks. Addison approached it and looked over the shrub.

"Eek! Get down!" Addison ducked out of instinct and an arm pulled her down behind the shrub.

"What the hell?!" Addison exclaimed, kneeling down behind the shrub. Beside her sat a flustered looking girl who couldn't have been older than Tyler. She had large, brown soft eyes and brown hair that was cut short except for two long bangs on either side. Her frilly pink dress made her look even younger and somewhat innocent but she had a deviant, determined look on her face.

"Shh!" She shushed Addison and pointed to a short dock near the lighthouse. A silver haired man dressed in blue was leaning against the post of the dock with his fishing pole in the water. His large straw hat was pulled down over his eyes and he looked to be sleeping.

"Are you really hiding in a bush to stare at a guy?" Addison muttered incredulously.

The girl nodded determinedly and Addison noticed a pair of binoculars hanging from the girl's neck, "That is Toby," she answered dreamily.

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" Addison whispered, still kneeling down.

"He will be someday! He is going to be my husband." There wasn't a shadow of doubt in her response.

"You have got to be kidding me. How old are you? Sixteen?"

"I'm fifteen," she corrected her, "My name is Renee. And I will marry Toby, it is a sure thing."

Addison couldn't help but smile. As ridiculous as it was, her young innocence was endearing and her hopefulness reminded her of Tyler. "How exactly do you know it is a sure thing? He looks a bit older for you."

"Wizard told me. He told me that Toby and I are destined to be bonded to each other by marriage."

"I'm sorry but did you just say wizard?" Addison asked her dryly. She had just got here and was already feel exasperated.

"Yes. And I told you my name, it is rude to not introduce yourself you know," Renee said condescendingly as she peered through her binoculars, sighing as her face flushed.

"Oh sorry, I'm Addison. I'm just moving here today."

"You should go visit Wizard and ask to see your future too."

"You know, I don't think I believe in wizards and future telling and that sort of things. But I do believe in breakfast and I'm starving so if you don't mind I'm going to be leaving now," Addison said as she stood up.

"Bye then, I'll see you around," Renee dismissively replied, turning her gaze back to the sleeping fisherman.

Addison walked towards the Brass Bar, trying to process what she had just seen. She couldn't decide if it was adorable young love or creepy stalking – maybe both. But wizards? That was nonsense if she had ever heard it. But perhaps fifteen year old girls were supposed to believe in magic. She wondered if Tyler believed in magic. Probably not, he had to grow up fast just like her.

The bar was quieter just as the harbor had been. Addison spied Gill sitting at a table with a blue haired man dressed in denim jeans and a leather jacket trimmed with green.

"Addison!" Gill called out cheerfully as he stood up and gave Addison a warm hug.

"Hi Gill," she turned towards the other man, "And you must be Luke."

Luke nodded and shook Addison's hands courteously, "Pleasure to meet you Addison." Addison had given Gill permission to take Luke into her home so he could assess what repairs would be needed. It had been obvious from her last visit that she wouldn't be able to live in the house right away. The two had breakfast and Luke went over all the things that needed to be fixed which was a dauntingly long list that included electrical wires and rotted wood on the porch.

"Would you like to see the estimates on the barn and coop too?" Luke asked once they had finally squared away the details on Addison's house.

"I just want a home before we discuss any extras." Luke nodded and handed Addison some papers outlining the work he would do for Addison to sign off on. While Luke and Addison talked Hayden approached them and pulled Gill off to the side.

"Is it true? She is going to live here?" Hayden asked.

Gill was glowing with happiness, "Yes it is. Her and Luke are discussing home repairs now."

Gill expected a smile but was met only with a stern look from Hayden, "If she is going to live here she is going to learn certain things. Certain things that could be hard to hear but may be easier coming from you."

Gill's glow was replaced by a cold frown, "If I tell her that now she will just turn around and go right back to her brother and mother."

"So you aren't going to tell her? I don't think that is wise."

"I will tell her," Gill protested, "Just not now. Once she is settled."

Hayden folded his arms and shook his head, "Your choice but that is leaving her feelings up to chance. Do you really want to do that?"

"Almost nobody knows. And those who do have no reason to say anything."

"People slip up Gill. People who aren't personally affected by information take it for granted," Hayden urged on, but Gill wouldn't budge.

Gill returned to Luke and Addison and the three finished their meal. After breakfast Addison decided to take one last look at her home before the renovation and repairs began. Gill offered his company but to his dismay Addison told him she would rather go alone.

Walking the path held an eerie nostalgia for Addison. When she was a small child one of their cows had died and Addison asked her father with tear-filled eyes where the cows go when they die. He had lifted her onto his knee and explained that when creatures die they go to heaven. When she asked what heaven was he had gone on to explain that heaven is different for everybody. In heaven you never had to leave your favorite place, the one place that made you feel whole and complete and safe. When Addison's life had hung in the balance she had walked this same path back to the place that she would now once again call home and she had spent many nights wondering why that place was her heaven. Perhaps it was heaven by comparison – surely the couple apartments she had lived in with her mother weren't heaven. Nor was school or the restaurant she had worked in. So perhaps this place was heaven because it held some of her few bright memories. Maybe it was wishful thinking but Addison liked to believe it was because she truly did belong her and maybe she had a purpose here, a purpose that didn't involve always putting herself last.

Unlike that walk down the path, this one ended at the disheveled, neglected ranch that was now her home. She cringed as she thought of how long it was going to take to clear all the weeds that had once been her father's field. But that was for another day and she made her way towards the house.

Curiously the door was slightly ajar. Addison was slightly caught off guard but figured Luke or Gill had probably left the door open by accident. Upon entering she spied a small streak of red from behind the couch. As she walked closer she realized it was a blanket lying on the floor with no explanation. It somehow seemed familiar to her so she lifted it up off the ground. As soon as she lifted it to her face the scent of salt and seawater filled her nose that startled her slightly but she smiled and lay down on the couch, wrapping it around herself. It had been a long morning and a nap sounded like a wonderful idea. She was certain she hadn't seen anybody in the kitchen but as she drifted off she was sure she could smell the faintest hint of beef stew lingering in the house.


	7. Chapter 7

The sky was dark and coated with clouds. Rain was falling in sheets as chill nipped throughout the air. Addison was cozy and warm in an oversized blue sweatshirt listening to the raindrops pounding the window. Books about animals and seeds were fanned out across the bed and she was thumbing through one about herbs while finishing her sandwich. A cup of hot chocolate was cooling on the bedside table with steam flowing from the top.

Addison had intended on being back in her home by now. However while minor repairs were being made Luke had found evidence of termite damage that resulted in large parts of the walls and frame needing to be replaced. Considering her options had been difficult. Going home was one option but Addison had no desire to go back to sleeping on the couch nor did she want to have to say her goodbyes again. Gill had offered her a room at his house but nothing about that felt right to her. Taking a room at the inn was an option but that would have had her spending an indefinite amount of money since she had no idea how long the costly repairs would cost. While mulling over her choices with Hayden he had offered her perfect solution, Addison worked as a waitress in the evenings at the bar and in return was allowed to stay in the extra room at the bar for no charge. Since she was using the room she didn't get a paycheck but she was allowed to keep any tips she made. Since the ferry still wasn't running business was slow and most of the customers were locals who were quite friendly so Addison didn't mind the work especially since it kept her busy.

Addison reached for her hot chocolate and her eyes glanced over the time on the clock. In a panic she almost knocked the drink to the floor, spilling some of the hot liquid all over her hand, "Shit, ow! I didn't realize it was so late I'm going to be late!"

She jumped up in a frenzy and opened the closet. The closet was full of boxes labeled Addison in black sharpie and clothes scattered all over the floor. Addison tore open one box after another, shuffling through and throwing clothes out, cursing to herself. Finally she pulled out a pair of white rain boots. This had been the first rain since she had arrived on Castanet and she really wasn't sure where any of her rain gear was. She glanced back at the clock and grudgingly decided that there wasn't time to search for the umbrella and her hood would just have to do. Once the boots were on Addison flung open the door and was in such a hurry she almost barreled into Gill whose eyes grew wide when he saw Addison, one hand about to knock where the door had been a second ago and the other behind his back.

"Oh hey Gill, do you need something?" Addison asked, a hint of impatience lacing her voice.

"I just wanted to ask you something," he replied, his voice cracking. Addison was so flustered she didn't notice the flush in his cheeks or the way he was awkwardly shifting his weight from one leg to the other, "Would you like to go to dinner tonight?"

"You didn't need to come here to ask me that, we have dinner almost every night. I'll see you at the bar around eight, I gotta run sorry I'm late," Addison rushed by Gill and out the door before he could response.

"That wasn't exactly what I meant," he muttered to himself as he watched her disappear down the hallway.

Addison darted out of the bar, waving to Hayden on her way out. She pulled her hood up and rushing through puddles heading towards the church. She paused for a moment to glance at her father's grave but the continued, splashing mud up all around her as she ran.

"Oh you have got to be kidding," Addison exclaimed. Before her sat a rickety mine cart filling up with water. When Mira had told her to take the cart she had imagined a train car or at least something fully enclosed. She looked around but saw no other carts or tracks in sight and with a groan tipped the cart to the side to dump the water out. Once as dry as it could be she squeezed herself into the small cart, it was cramped so she had to pull her knees up to her chest. She sat for a moment and nothing happened except the water had already begun to pool again. It was slowly leaking out through cracks in the wood but not quickly enough. Finally Addison spotted the level and reached out, having to put most of her weight into pulling it. The instant she pulled it the cart jolted and sped up into a mountain tunnel. Her shocked yells echoed through the darkness and a group of bats zoomed past her face. The rapid twists and turns not only startled her but made her feel queasy. Just as quickly as it took off the cart sped out into the light again, jolting to a sudden stop that slammed Addison's legs into the front of the cart. She sat for a moment, her mouth open and her eyes wide in shock. The force of the ride had blown her hood off and her hair was a wet ruffled mess. The sound of laughter filled the air as two children, a boy and a girl, pointed and laughed at her shocked face. Embarrassed Addison quickly pulled the hood back over the hair and stepped out of the cart, attempting to ring out the excess water from her sweatshirt to no avail.

As soon as Addison turned to examine her surroundings her heart dropped. Before her stood the entrance to Garmon Mine. She had purposely avoided the mine since coming here and hadn't seen it at all since her father's death. Images of her out of body visit to her father came to mind and she felt herself growing anxious. She tore her eyes away and rushed toward Mira's accessory shop.

A bell sounded as Addison entered the shop. The store smelled like a mixture of new carpet and wood cleaner. Gleaming gems sparkled in the artificial light tucked away in a glass display case. Behind the counter Mira was chatting with an older man with little hair whose apron had large singe marks down the front. Both paused their conversation as they heard the bell.

"Ah! I am so glad you came!" Mira said cheerfully, "Ramsey, this is –"

"Oh stop it Mira. I'd recognize Jensen's daughter anywhere I know who Addison is," Ramsey interrupted before Mira could finish her proper introduction.

Ramsey approached Addison and laid a friendly, firm hand on Addison's shoulder, "I know you don't remember me but I knew you when you were a small babe. Real shame about your father, was a loss for all of us. But you look like you've grown up real nice regardless, you're always welcome in these parts dear. I'll leave you two alone now."

Addison felt slightly awkward at being touched in such a familiar way especially since she really didn't remember him and she was getting tired of people mentioning her father but she nodded politely and thanked Ramsey for his kind words before he left, leaving her with Mira.

"Come here Addison," Mira said, waving Addison over to the display counter. She approached and looked down into the counter. There were gems of all colors – yellows, blues, reds, greens, and whites to name a few. Some of the gems were shining more than others with a bright red one sparkling the brightest. Addison felt her eyes drawn to this magnificent red gem. In another display next to the gem's case was mostly empty except for a couple necklaces and a ring. "It's a start," Mira said pointing to the half empty case, "But they're the first accessories I've made in years."

"That is really great," Addison replied, her eyes still glued to the bright red gem.

"I just thought you should see it, since it was our conversation that made me decide to give the shop a try again," Mira said, beaming with pride over her new pieces.

Mira took out the pieces and showed them to Addison one by one, explaining the process of mining the ores and the odds of getting anything worthwhile as they went. Addison was happy for Mira but slightly uncomfortable discussing the mine, ore knowledge wasn't anything she felt she needed since she was not going down there. But she indulged Mira, nodding and asking questions as they went along. When the reach the last piece, a shining gem suspended on a silver chain, Mira lifted it from the counter into the light so that the gem sparkled brightly.

"This is a Lapis Lazuli made from blue wonderfuls. But not just any blue wonderful, it has to be a special one," Mira explained.

"It really is beautiful," Addison replied as she admired the piece. She wasn't just indulging this time either she really did like the gem.

"I'm glad you think so because it belongs to you," Mira smiled as she stepped forward from behind the counter and moved behind Addison, letting the gem fall onto her chest.

"I couldn't," Addison protested, feeling slightly uncomfortable with Mira so close but still reaching up to feel the gem.

"Your father used to bring me all sorts of gems fairly regularly. He was so excited for this one, he had been looking for a long time for a blue stone this beautiful. Sadly I didn't finish it before his passing. It should be with you."

Addison's heart sped as the full weight of the gem laying on her chest caught up to her. She didn't protest as Mira closed the clasp and moved back, leaving Addison stunned for a moment as her fingers cupped the stone's smooth surface. Mira simply smiled, there were no thanks needing, Addison's face as she held the gem were all the thanks she wanted.

Mira broke the silence, "Now with that, I need a favor from you." She moved back behind the counter and pulled out a small box that wasn't in the display case. She opened the box to reveal a small yellow gold ring. The setting of the ring imitated a rose with gold petals encircling a bright red gem. "Tell me honestly what you think about it, it is a gift for my daughter. She is a bit younger than you but I still think you're a good person to ask."

Addison moved closer and examined the ring, "I think it is beautiful, any girl would love to have it. Especially with it being a one of a kind. But I had no idea you had a daughter."

Mira smiled, replacing the ring and sliding it back behind the counter. "She is off at college right now. I have to admit I'm glad you came around when you did as I was feeling particularly down when she left. This is the first year and for so long Nora the only thing I focused my energy on. Which probably wasn't fair."

Addison shook her head, "Maybe not but at least she knows she is loved and you tried."

Mira slid Addison a picture across the counter. In the picture Mira and Nora stood side by side smiling at what appeared to be a festival of some sort. Nora was slightly taller than Nora and had tanner skin but her hair was the same violet cut right above her shoulders. In her green eyes Addison saw a spark of happiness that confirmed for her that Mira may not have been perfect but Nora looked like she found a lot of joy in life.

"When she comes home for Thanksgiving you must meet her. I think you two would get along."

"I'd love to," Addison replied.

After saying their goodbyes Addison stepped back outside. The rain had stopped but the gray clouds lingered in the air threatening to return at any moment. Puddles littered the muddy ground and Addison had to step carefully as not to slip. Her stomach tightened as she remembered she would have to get back in that rickety cart to return to town. With the rain gone she hesitated to look at the mine again. Her hands made her way up to the gem suspended around her neck. As long as she could remembered the mine was an ugly place in her mind, never before had she associated it with anything beautiful.

"I could take you sometime if you like."

Addison was so startled by the voice she jumped. In trying to twirl around to see who the voice belonged to she slipped in the mud and felt herself going down. She braced for an impact that never came, instead of landing in wet mud she hit a warm, hardened body.

"Whoa, I didn't mean to startle you. Are you okay?"

It took a moment for Addison to process what had happened but once she realized she had been caught before falling she pushed herself away quickly, blushing from embarrassment. "I am so sorry," she stammered as she righted herself. The man who had caught her had brown hair that was spiked upwards. As she looked upon him Addison realized he was easily the most muscular man she had encountered on the island and had to admit his brown leather jacket looked cool even if it was impractical for rainy weather. Suddenly she was even more embarrassed at her clumsy display.

"No need to be sorry, I'm just glad you didn't land in the mud. My name is Owen." He outstretched his hand politely and Addison accepted it, "Nice to meet you, my name is Addison."

"Oh you're the girl who has been working with Kathy aren't you."

Now that was the last thing Addison expected. While working with Kathy Addison had quickly learned that Owen had been Kathy's fiancé but the engagement was called off. No reason was even given but the way Kathy moped about it Addison was pretty sure it wasn't a mutual decision. She hadn't expected the two of them to be talking much less be talking about her.

"Oh yeah I've been working with her lately, she seemed pretty nice. I don't really know her that well beyond work though."

"We'll I meant it, I could show you the mine sometime," Owen answered, his subject change noted by Addison.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Addison was uncomfortable with even looking at the mine much less going in. She knew a lot of people on the island would go in from time to time in search of a little extra money but Addison didn't think any amount of money was worth going in there.

"I know it looks a little intimidating but it really is wonderful inside. There are so many gems and archeological formations and..."

"I won't be going into the mine," Addison cut him off coldly. Owen's face fell suddenly, taken aback by the sudden show of rudeness.

"Wow Kathy was right, you are stuck up," he scoffed.

"Excuse me?" Addison exclaimed, stunned. Her and Kathy weren't best friends but she wouldn't have expected her to talk badly about her behind her back. "Look you don't know anything about me or my life before I came here so you have no right to judge."

"You don't think I know? I know you lost your father in the mine accident years back. That isn't a secret."

"Well if that's the case who do you think you are calling me stuck up?" Addison snapped.

"You think you're the only one who has lost someone? I've heard about you, walking around with a cloud above your head ever since you came here. I lost my parents too as a kid, I barely remember them and my little sister doesn't remember them at all. My grandfather took us in and I've lived here ever since. So I know loss, maybe even more than you. But you know the diffence between you and I? I don't walk around letting it set my mood everyday. I don't use it as an excuse to block people out and be rude to strangers."

Addison's mouth hung open in surprise. She felt like she had been slapped in the face and couldn't force herself to form a rebuttal. Rain drops began to splatter on the ground again.

"I've gotta run, but if you ever decide you want to stop living under that cloud and experience life you can come by." Owen turned and sprinted back towards his door as Addison stood and watched him leave flabbergasted.

His words echoed in her head the whole way back to town. She was still so annoyed and affected by them she barely minded the wet, nausea inducing cart ride back to the churchyard or the fact that her clothes were uncomfortably soaked and stuck against her skin and the water in her shoes sloshed with every step. She didn't bother changing before meeting with Gill but slid into the seat beside him, hair dripping wet onto the bar counter. After saying hello to Gill she ordered a drink and threw it back as Gill watched wide eyed, then to his surprise she ordered another one.

"Did you have a rough day or something?" Gill asked. Addison launched into the story of going to visit Mira and how Owen had the nerve to scare her and then call her out in such a manner. As she spoke she couldn't help but notice that Gill had worn an especially nice pair of pants and vest tonight which seemed odd for the bar but she blew it off.

"I mean can you believe the nerve of him! He thinks he is so cool with his muscles and his leather jacket, like he is king of the island or something," Addison rambled, sipping on her second drink.

"I think you're a little drunk Adi," Gill replied uncomfortably. This was not the night he had imagined. Kathy leaned over Addison to place her and Gill's burgers down in front of them. Addison's eyes narrowed but Kathy didn't notice.

"And she had the nerve to call me stuck up! I mean really? If anybody needs a lecture on being bitter it is her, moaning on and on about her old fiancé as if it changes anything," Addison mumbled as she devoured the fries in front of her. Gill nodded uncomfortably, a defeated look on his face.

By the time dinner was over Addison was obviously far gone. She slumped back in her seat, half passed out yet still rambling angrily as best she could. Gill payed the bill and apologized profusely to Hayden who had been watching the spectacle with a mix of concern and amusement. Gill slid one arm around Addison's waist and supported most of her weight as he led her to her room. He found her key in her sweatshirt pocket and opened the door, leading her to her bed. He considered changing her out of her wet clothes but decided he had no business taking off her clothes so he covered her with blankets. She was asleep before he had turned out the light and left with a scowl on his face.

Addison awoke shaking, her clothes still damp and cold against her. Sun was streaming in her window and she groaned, covering her face with her pillow that had also become damp from her hair. Her head was pounding and her stomach churned umcomforably. She tried to remember how she had ended up in bed soaked and slowly the events of the previous day came back to her. She forced herself upright to change her clothes and noticed a bouquet of bright red roses laying on her bedside table. She frowned, she didn't remember any roses. Yet as she looked at them the dots began to connect in her head. She remembered how Gill had come to her room the morning before, how he had looked particularly dressed up at dinner and suddenly it all made sense. A wave of nausea hit Addison's stomach that she couldn't blame on the alcohol.

"Damn, I really do suck," she sighed as she buried her head in her hands.


	8. Chapter 8

The docks were bustling with activity and excited energy. The rain had cleared and the sun was shining high in the sky as a cool sea breeze blew in creating a perfect, comfortable day. Stands selling treats and carnival games lined the beach and docks. Children ran in and out of crowds, cheering and chasing each other with water guns and ice cream cones in their hands. Scents of popcorn, sugary candy, grilling fish and the salty ocean filled the air. A fishing contest was underway beside the lighthouse that Toby was winning hands down while Renee looked on with a dazed look in her eyes. Addison couldn't help but chuckle and admire the girl's persistence even though she was pretty sure Toby was oblivious to her interest.

"I cannot believe there is this much excitement over a ferry boat," Addison commented between licks of her strawberry ice cream.

"A lot of people's livelihoods here are greatly impacted by that ferry. It has been rough without it so it really is cause for celebration," Gill responded.

It hadn't been an easy task convincing Gill to go to the celebration with her. The last time he had attempted to go out with her he had seen a side of Addison he wasn't thrilled with. Addison really had felt bad for ruining the night even if she wasn't sure she wanted to date at all, she had little time to make friends in her life and wasn't about to alienate the few she had. Gill really had become the closest thing to a best friend she had in her life and she wasn't completely opposed to the idea of seeing where it went. Initially Gill hadn't even wanted to speak to her but Addison had been spending her morning before working the bar volunteering at the Town Hall helping process paperwork so Gill had been forced to speak to her and hear out her apology. Standing beside him now Addison still felt somewhat out of place, she was quickly learning that Gill didn't dress casual for anything, even festivals celebrating the virgin voyage of the new ferry. She had dressed in white leggings and a forest green sweater dress, accessorized by a brown scarf and leather brown boots that stopped below her knees. Yet Gill was dressed in his usual blue slacks and white blazer, Addison secretly wondered if he had a closet full of ten sets of the same outfit.

"Hey Addison, I'm glad you came!" Maya called out, approaching the two. Addison had started to become friends with Maya since working with her husband Chase at the bar. Even with Maya's pink cardigan covering her black shirt Addison could see the start of a bump swelling beneath it. Addison had been grateful for Maya's frequent visits to the bar especially with the quiet tension between her and Kathy since finding out through Owen what Kathy really thought of her.

"I was just telling Gill I can't believe how much this town likes their festivals, this really is great though. Are you here alone?"

Maya nodded, "Chase is working one of the food booths for awhile so I was wandering around. It is a lot of fun but I'm feeling really tired already. Word is the ferry should be pulling in really soon and then this place is going to get even more hectic so I'll probably split once that happens."

Most the people on the maiden run of the ferry were investors and those who had been on the ferry during the accident. Addison had been invited but politely declined, even though she knew the probability of another crash was slim to none she wasn't thrilled about the idea of getting back on the ferry just yet. Gill had considered going but decided against going alone. Ribbons with names of those lost in the accident had been tied to the docks in remembrance and Perry had led a prayer that morning at the beginning of the festival. Addison wasn't normally the praying type but she had felt an obligation to honor those she was so close to joining that day.

Maya joined Gill and Addison for a while, sampling fresh fruit and fish dishes from the food booths and trying their hands at some of the festival games. Maya won a goldfish from the Ping-Pong ball toss game and Addison won a stuffed bear from the dart toss game, which she insisted Maya take for the baby. While the three were watching the children perform a play about the Harvest God & Goddess the mayor approached them. The mayor was a short, polite man with thinning white hair and the same formal attire his son was wearing.

"Good afternoon Ms. Jensen, Mrs. Marshall. I hope you're enjoying the festival." Hamilton greeted them politely, "I hope you don't mind I need to borrow my son for a little bit for his speech."

"I didn't know you were giving a speech today," Addison responded with surprise.

Gill nodded, "It is importance to keep up public appearances if I hope to follow my father's footsteps one day and become mayor." With that Gill departed from the group, wrapping one arm around Addison's waist and kissing her on the cheek. Maya squealed with excitement once he was out of earshot, wanting all the details of their relationship. Addison found herself wondering as well.

A cheer went up from the crowd suddenly. Addison and Maya turned around to see the first glance of the ferry coming up over the horizon. Mira pushed her way through the crowd to find a place next to Addison as they watched the ferry glide through the ocean and pull into port, blaring its horns to announce its presence. People crowded on the deck of the ferry, shouting and waving excitedly at the crowd on the ground. True to Maya's word the crowd swelled dramatically as the ferry's passengers disembarked and she left, leaving Addison with Mira.

"So what happens now?" Addison asked a bit later as the festival started winded down with many of the investors drifting to the bar or shops in town.

"The festival will end with the candidates for the island government board giving their campaign speeches."

"So this wasn't just about a ferry boat after all was it?"

"Yes and no, the ferry is important to this island. But it is a bit of a publicity stunt too," Mira explained.

"The major said Gill is giving a speech, does that mean he is running?" Addison suddenly found herself annoyed that Gill hadn't mentioned any of this before.

Sure enough the mayor made his way onto a stage set up on the edge of the docks and called for the crowd's attention. Behind him sat seven candidates, the only two Addison recognized were Gill and Shelley from the clothing shop in town. Hamilton introduced each of the candidates and explained that the seven of them were competing for the four seats on the governing board that worked with him to decide legal matters on the island. Two of the candidates, Shelley and a solemn looking man named Craig, had been on the board for years before and seemed to be at an advantage. One by one they gave their speeches, highlighting issues they thought were critical to Castanet. Addison quickly realized a common theme – that the island was in trouble and needed saving. Issues such as a poor soil quality and shrinking farm space due to rising populations were popular topics with each candidate having different possible solutions.

"Why aren't you up there?" It took Addison a moment to realize the question was directed towards her.

"Excuse me? Why would I be?" she asked, confused.

The question came from Luna who was giving Addison an amused smirk. Her longer, crimson dress gave her the same formal look Gill had displayed and her long pink hair that was usually up in pig tails hung down her shoulders in elegant curls.

"Luna that isn't really polite," Candice attempted to chastise her sister but her voice was too meek to carry much authority. Like her sister Candice looked beautiful dressed in a tight fitting black dress that seemed uncharacteristically flashy for her, it was without a doubt for the benefit of her grandmother. Her unique blue hair was tied up in a tight bun with a couple stray hairs hanging down beside her blue eyes. Addison couldn't help but be envious of her look and found herself wondering if the real reason Gill had been reluctant to bring her to the festival was not her behavior that night but her lack of formality.

"Well she is a Jensen, so she should be up there." Luna replied snidely.

"Was my father on the board?" Addison asked.

Candice nodded, "Yes he was. It is true that representatives from the Jensen family have been on the board for many, many years. Our family, the Rhodes, also have a long history of representation and influence. Our Grandmother has been on the board for as long as we've been alive."

"I had no idea," Addison replied, glancing back up towards the candidates. Gill flashed her a smile which she returned uneasily.

"Well I suppose you don't belong up there anyway, you know nothing about the island regardless of being a Jensen," Luna remarked and Addison got the feeling Luna didn't like her much at all.

Unimpressed by Luna's rudeness Addison attempted to shift the conversation, "Mira do you think Gill has a chance?"

"That really depends. Some people like the fact that he is the mayor's son and has an impressive resume for his age. Others think him being the mayor's son gives him an unfair influence and worry the balance of power won't be fair. Shelley Rhodes is almost a guaranteed win so there really are three seats up for grabs and Craig Thompson is generally well-liked so possibly only two. Craig won the seat that was held by your father before he passed so he has held the seat for quite awhile."

"Was my father well liked too?" Addison asked. The more time she spent here the more she realized she knew next to nothing about her father and the majority of the island.

"For the most part. Your father's ranch was the most successful on the island for quite a long time so of course there were those who weren't huge fans. But overall people saw your father as a leadership figure in this community."

Addison turned her attention back to the stage and listened to the rest of the speeches. A woman named Irene was talking about the importance of dedicating more resources to the medical clinic and discussing how expansion of the clinic was necessary with the island's growing population. After the candidates gave their speeches the mayor gave a quick closing thanks to everyone for attending and the crowd began to disperse. The candidates made their way down from the stage to meet up with their families and Gill made his way back to Addison.

"Why did you not tell me this was a political outing?" Addison asked as soon Gill made his way back to her side.

"Would you have come if I did? Besides, I really did want to go to the festival with you and I did. This was only the last little bit of the festival."

"Well I suppose that is true," Addison admitted, "and this actually was quite interesting, I learned a lot."

Gill smiled, "See? Now come on, I have to go meet Simon to have my picture taken for the paper tomorrow." Gill took Addison's hand and guided her through the crowd until they found Simon. Shelley Rhodes was posing with her two grandchildren as Simon snapped their photo.

"Come on," Gill tried to lead Addison forward as Simon finished Shelley's photos but Addison froze up.

"What? No!" she resisted, "Why do I need to be in the picture? I'm not even dressed, compared to everyone else here I look like a slob," she said in a hurried whisper, not wanting to make a scene.

"You look lovely Addison. It is just a picture," Gill urged Addison. Addison bit her lip anxiously. Across the crowd she noticed Owen standing alone looking at her with curiosity. Suddenly agitated, Addison raised her head high, laced her arm with Gill's and walked with him to Simon to have their picture taken. She was not oblivious to the number of people watching them and the myriad of hurried, excited whispers crowding the air. As soon as Simon moved on to taking Craig's picture with his wife Rush Addison glanced back to where Owen was standing to find him missing. She grinned triumphantly as Gill escorted her away from the crowd.

That night most of the people who had come to the island on the ferry had migrated to the bar keeping Addison very busy. The bar was packed and noisier than ever, the sounds of laughter and silverware clanging on plates echoing in Addison's ears. On the stage a tan read head girl wearing a silk green, extremely revealing two-piece outfit was dancing. Addison had been bothered by the fact that she looked so young and was dancing so suggestively but didn't feel it was her place to say anything about it. None of the customers seemed to share Addison's discomfort, on the contrary many were gathered around cheering her on. She had little time to watch though, Owen had come in and Kathy was hovering around him talking instead of helping Addison much. Although it was a bit annoying Addison was relieved to not have to talk to him and made a point to avoid that corner of the bar as much as possible.

"What's with the dancer tonight?" Addison asked Hayden as she was filling up some customer's drinks.

"She's good isn't she? That is Selena, her family lives on Toucan Island. She was in town for the festival and asked if she could dance for the night. I was skeptical at first but the customers love her."

Addison frowned and returned to her work, waiting tables until the early hours of the morning. Once it died down she took off her apron and stepped out into the night. The cool, quiet of night was welcoming after the constant barrage of noise and little time to stop moving. As she listened to the waves roll in she took a moment to contemplate the vast amount of new information she had learned today. The race of the board positions didn't make a lot of sense to her. Those local government positions weren't taken very seriously back home, most people didn't even know who the candidates were when they went to go fill out their ballots if they even voted. Yet it was made obvious today that on Castanet those positions did matter a lot. Mira had explained to her that the only way for one to become mayor was to serve on the board first but she had a hard time believing all those people wanted to be mayors. Candice and Luna's words from earlier made her think perhaps people sought out these board positions to fulfill familial obligations and stay true to tradition. If that was the case she wondered if she should feel more inclined to be involved in the island. But even if her father was a respected member of the board she knew nothing about the island and what it needed.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of shuffling and muffled voices. One of the voices sounded distressed so Addison cautiously walked to the edge of the building and peered around the corner. Selena was backed up against the wall and one of the men who had very enthusiastically enjoying her dance was pressed against her, his arms locking her against the wall. She was pushing against him and telling her to get off of her with no avail.

"What the hell is going on here?" Addison called out as she stepped around the corner towards them. The man turned towards them and dropped his arms from Selena.

"None of your business, can't you see this is private business? We're fine here you can leave," he responded. Addison could tell by his slurred speech and less than graceful movement that he was intoxicated. Selena's eyes were wide with fear and her top was ripped on one side.

"She doesn't look fine to me," Addison attempted to make herself sound braver than she really was. She moved forward slowly, heart pounding in her chest with every step she took. This could just be an unruly drunk but she had no idea if he had any weapons and even without weapons he was larger than her.

"I said leave," his voice was more forceful this time. He turned back to Selena and laid his hand on her hip causing her to shriek and push against him again. Adrenaline filling her veins Addison charged at him and grabbed he had on Selena in an attempt to move him off of her. But intoxicated or not he was larger than her and shoved her down onto the pavement, easily freeing his own arm. She landed hard on the ground, scraping up her arms and ripping the knees of her pants. Selena, perhaps inspired by Addison's attempt or perhaps acting out of sheer fear and desperation, moved off the wall and tried her hand at shoving the man. Selena got lucky, this time he lost his balance due to intoxication and stumbled, cursing. Addison pushed herself to her feet, wincing through the red-hot pain that shot through the scrapes as she moved her arms.

"Hey! What is going on out here?" Owen called out as she ran around the corner after hearing the commotion. He saw Selena hunched behind Addison whose arm was now dripping blood onto the ground. Selena's pursuer had regained his balance and was now quite angry, cursing at both girls. Owen needed little explanation, he marched right up to the man and punched him right in the jaw. He screaming, covering his face with his hand and cursing as blood flowed between his fingers. Selena now clung to Addison shaking with both fear and cold from the chilly night air.

"Come on," Owen commanded them as he grabbed Addison's less bleeding arm and led the two away. The man continued cursing as Owen led them away and back into the bar. The few customers that were left stopped talking and gawked at the two as they entered, Selena flushed with embarrassment and looked toward the ground. Addison was still filled with adrenaline and annoyance, both towards the man and the fact that Owen of all people had found them. Kathy looked both perplexed and annoyed when she noticed Owen's hand on Addison's arm.

"Kathy, quit staring and get the first aid kit," Owen called out to her. He sat the girls at the bar and offered his jacket to Selena to cover herself which she gratefully accepted. Addison avoided eye contact and insisted she could take care of it herself but Owen would not hear of it. Hayden emerged from the back demanding to know what had happened and after receiving an explanation hurried outside in a huff.

"I really don't want to be that guy when Hayden finds him," Owen said with a chuckle. Kathy returned with the first aid kit begrudgingly, shooting daggers at Addison as she dropped it off and went back to check on her tables. Owen used a couple wet paper towels to clean the majority of blood off of Addison's arm and then disinfected the wound. It stung badly but Addison bit her tongue and didn't make a sound as not to look weak. She insisted a normal bandage would be enough but in the end Owen won again and wrapped her arm with gauze.

"You know next time you should come for help and not try to play hero," Owen lectured Addison as he finished wrapping her arm.

Addison opened her mouth to argue but nothing came out. Instead she jumped off the bar stool and grabbed the first aid kit to put away. She was livid with anger as she headed towards the back. First he had the nerve to call her stuck up and then he lectured her when she was just trying to be a good person. Sure calling for help would have been better but she had no idea if that man was dangerous and leaving Selena alone just didn't seem the right thing to do. By the time she collected herself and returned to give her reluctant thanks Owen was gone and Selena sat alone at the bar.

"Where did he go?" Addison asked upon her return.

Selena gestured towards the door, "He went to go help out Hayden with finding the guy."

"So how did you end up out there with that creep?" Addison inquired as she sat back down beside Selena.

Selena looked down at the bar in shame, "I noticed him watching me dancing all night. He was cute so I thought I would talk with him. We got to talking and he seemed really into me, asked me if I wanted to take a walk. At first we were just making out and having a good time until his hands started wandering in ways I didn't want. I said no and he was insisted, that's when you came along. I'm really glad you did too."

Addison was aghast as she listened to Selena recount the night's events, "He is easily twice your age if not more, why would you do that!"

Selena shrugged, "You mean to tell me you've never liked an older guy and wanted to have some fun?"

"No, never," Addison answered. It was true for the most part. She had normal crushes here and there growing up but never the time nor the emotional energy to do anything about it.

"Why not? You're pretty so it isn't your looks. What's the problem?" Selena pried.

Addison was both flattered by the compliment to her looks and insulted by the insinuation that there was somehow a problem with her answer. Instead of replying she stood up, "Never mind that I still need to finish my work for the night. Do you have somewhere to stay?"

Selena shook her head and Addison sighed exasperatedly, "Well what were you planning on doing then, going home with some guy you made out with? Oh never mind, take this."

Addison shuffled behind the counter and pulled a key out of her purse, "You can stay in my room, there is enough space for the both of us. But just tonight, tomorrow you need to figure out something on your own.

Selena caught the key that Addison threw at her, "Thank you very much, uhm…" Selena hesitated for a moment, "I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Addison. And Selena if you really want to thank me don't make me, or anyone for that matter, go saving you again because you were being reckless."

Selena nodded and thanked Addison again before disappearing down the hallway toward Addison's room.

"You're not much better, giving random people you just met the keys to your room," Owen said to Addison as he and Hayden reentered the bar. Addison couldn't help but notice the smug, satisfied look on Hayden's face as he began to clean up.

Addison was finally fed up, "Is there is a reason you care so much about what I do and who I talk to?"

She received no answer, just a smug smile and a quick wave over his shoulder as he turned away back to where Kathy was wiping down some tables. Addison was left only with a growing annoyance and plenty to ponder.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Selena, are you ready to go?" Addison called down the hallway. She took a moment to throw her crimson red scarf around her neck. Fall was slowly fading into winter and the temperatures were lower every day. Addison had bundled herself up in a brown pea coat that matched nicely with her brown boots, the red scarf giving her a nice bit of colored flair.

"Coming!" Selena called back as she shuffled about the room looking for her other shoe. Even the usually barely dressed dancer had dressed warm though her bright pink bubble jacket and white fuzzy boots were a stark contrast to Addison's neutral colors.

Selena had been staying in the bar for the last couple days with Addison and much to her dismay had continued her dancing. She had tried to convince Hayden to at least require her to cover up a bit more but he had assured her it wasn't necessary. It was the one thing Kathy and Addison agreed on since Kathy wasn't keen on how much Owen seemed to enjoy having Selena around. Addison had kept up her usual routine of avoiding Owen and Kathy seemed to have noticed and been willing to unite with Addison on this one annoyance. Addison's own annoyance toward Owen was bothersome to her since she did feel grateful for him helping her and Selena out that night and she had never been the type to not give credit where credit was due. But not getting icy glares from Kathy and somehow ending up with all the disruptive tables had been pleasant. Today Addison was tapping her foot impatiently waiting for Selena so she could go check the progress on her house. Since so much of the home had to be torn out and replaced anyway Addison had made a few blueprint changes. She hadn't seen it since the last inspection and the progress had been slow with the fall rain that had frequented Castanet.

Finally Selena was ready to go and the two set out towards Addison's home. The past week they had been given a rest from the rain so the two stayed dry and didn't have to deal with muddy ground.

"So," Selena said deviously to break the silence, "Is Gill your boyfriend?"

Addison flushed and shrugged, "I really don't know. I think he wants to be."

"Well do you want him to be?" Selena pried.

Addison sighed, "In all honesty I don't know what I want right now. In the last couple months my life has changed a lot really quickly. I'm really just trying to get the basic things in my life settled right now. After that maybe."

"Well do you want to get married and stuff? Have kids ever?"

Addison laughed, "You doing a report on me or something? Really though, I don't know. I guess someday. You have to understand that for a long time I lived my life day to day just hoping I could pay the rent and keep my mother under control. Things like marriage and children weren't even on my radar. If it did happen though it wouldn't be for a while, I've spent so much time taking care of others that I really am just enjoying not being responsible to anybody right now. Don't get me wrong I love my brother to death but sometimes it was really hard and tiring. I'm savoring my peace for now."

Selena nodded thoughtfully, "I came here to find some peace too."

"Peace from what?" Addison asked.

"Peace from my family mostly. My parents smother me so much some days I'm surprised I can breathe. I spent the majority of my life on an island smaller than this and sometimes I just cannot handle the feeling of isolation and never being able to do anything my parents don't know about right away. I just didn't feel I could even discover who I was as a person or what I wanted in the future there so I decided to come here for awhile."

"You know," Addison responded, "I understand what you're saying but consider yourself lucky in some ways. My father died before I was old enough to realize how important it is to cherish the time we do have with our parents. And my mother…well she is a mess. She could probably use some time to discover who she is as a person too. I'm not saying you're wrong, I'm just saying when you do find out who you are and what you want in the future don't forget to appreciate your past too."

The two reached the end of their trip and found themselves in Addison's front yard. The barn and chicken coup were covered to keep the rain from causing any further damage yet Addison knew it was likely they would need to be torn down and rebuilt anyway. She grimaced at the amount of weeds that had taken up resident there, it would take a day or more to clear them out. The sounds of saws and hammers resonated as they walked in the door. A couple men nodded greetings at them and continued going about their work. When Luke noticed the girls he jumped down the ladder he was working on and approached them.

"Hi Luke, this is Selena. I brought her with me to check out how it is going," Addison nodded towards Selena who had a huge grin on her face.

Luke removed his work glove and shook her hand, "Pleasure to meet you Selena. I don't believe I've seen you around here before."

"I just got into town but I'll be hanging around for awhile."

Luke took some time to walk Addison through the progress on the home. The wall separating the living room and what had been Addison's childhood room had been knocked down to make the downstairs living area larger. When Addison had been born the house hadn't been upgraded to have a second story yet and then once it did Addison had been too attached to her room and not wanted to move rooms. Now that the home was Addison's she thought moving the bedrooms upstairs was more practical. She was also trying to find a way to balance the overwhelming amount of memories attached the home, making some changes was her way of moving past the sorrow lingering and make room for newer, happier memories. Eventually new tiles would be put in on the kitchen counter and the bathrooms and new dark hardwood floors would be laid throughout the whole house. Addison had learned already how much of a pain cleaning carpet was, she would rather have wood floors and put down rugs if needed. It was easier to replace a rug than a whole carpet. The faded peeling wallpaper that remained had to go too, Addison preferred paint to wallpaper anyway. A lot of wiring in the house needed to be fixed and she would still need to look into getting cables laid to have Internet access and cable in the home. As exciting as seeing the changes start to happen was Addison realized she still had plenty of nights working at the bar in her future.

"You're really going to live here alone? This place is way huge for one person," Selena commented as they walked the floor.

"I do admit I wouldn't go for this big normally, but this is my family house. My father owned this home and I spent the early years of my life here."

"Maybe Gill can come live here with you," Selena teased. Addison gave her an exasperated look and rolled her eyes.

After taking some time to discuss progress with Luke and thank him for his time the girls departed back for town. Selena was in oddly high spirits and was engrossed in telling Addison a story about her first boyfriend. She nodded politely and commented at appropriate places but her mind was drifting elsewhere, a knot tightening in her stomach as anxiety about her obligations that afternoon began to set in. But she held it back and smiled, not wanting to bother Selena with it. Once they returned Selena threw off her coat and changed into her dancing outfit which Addison made a point of commenting on. She studied her own reflecting in the mirror, deciding that pulling her hair up into a bun would be more appropriate than letting it hang down her shoulders like it had in the morning. Her anxiety was building and when Gill knocked on her door she jumped, startled.

"I thought we were meeting at Town Hall?" Addison asked when she opened the door to find Gill dressed in a handsome, long blue coat and white slacks.

"We were, but I thought if I didn't come get you here you might not show up."

"That was probably a good idea because I was just trying to think of ways to get out of this," Addison answered as she grabbed her purse and closed the door behind them.

"It won't be that bad," Gill reassured her, slipping an arm around her shoulder. Addison was aware of Selena's excited look and Kathy's curious one as the two walked through the bar to the door.

"But we don't really had to go do we? I mean don't they have enough people without us?" Addison continued to protest on the walk over, shoving her hands in her pockets to hide the fact that they were quivering.

Gill stopped and moved in front of Addison, placing both of his hands on her shoulders. Addison felt herself not blinking as he kept an intense eye contact with her, "They need all of us. And I know this won't be fun but we've already lived through the worst of it. Not only that but you deserve this, probably more than most of the people who will be there."

"But I don't need this. I don't need money from this. It won't change anything," Addison argued.

Gill sighed, "Then do it for those who do. Because for some people this will be their live changing moment. I know you already had yours – remember what a relief that moment was? Some of them really do need that."

Addison made an effort to swallow her fear and nodded. Gill had managed to cut right into Addison's weak point and end her protests. He reached down and took her hand as they walked into the Town Hall. The two walked into one of the larger meeting rooms with one large, long table in the middle. Many of the seats were already occupied, some by people Addison recognized and others by strangers. At the head of the table was a tight-lipped woman wearing a black suit scribbling down some notes. Some of the people were talking animatedly among themselves while others looked as uncomfortable as Addison.

This was not a situation Addison had ever wanted to be in. More than anything she had wanted to put the ferry accident behind her and move on with her life. She would have been more than happy to take the settlement and never thing about it again but that was a decision that had to be made as a group and the majority hadn't been with her. So now her and Gill found themselves in the first of what was sure to be many long legal meetings. The woman at the head of the table introduced herself as Margaret Addler, the lawyer who would be representing the victims of the accident. She then went down the table, starting with the person on the left closest to her, asking for their account of the incident and what long term damage they suffered from the accident. Addison became increasingly upset after hearing story after story and her anxiety peaked when Margaret called out Gill's name.

"From what I understand, your injuries were caused not by the crash itself but when you willingly jumped after your girlfriend Addison Jensen, is that correct?" she asked him. Addison opened her mouth to protest the girlfriend comment but decide to let it go.

"That is correct," Gill responded, not bothering to correct the comment either.

"Could you walk us through what happened?"

"I was sitting inside when the accident occurred. Addison was on the balcony making on a phone call. When the impact occurred I was thrown out of my seat. When I looked up I could see where Addison had been standing but she wasn't there anymore. I ran out as fast as I could which wasn't too fast because the crowd was in a panic. When I looked down at the water there was no sign of her so without even thinking I jumped over the edge."

"You willingly jumped into the water knowing the dangers? You didn't consider that maybe she had fled with the crowd?" Margaret pressed Gill. Addison was fidgeting nervously under the table, not making eye contact with either and uncomfortably aware of everybody in the room looking at them.

"Addison isn't the type of person who would just run away and she had been leaning over the rail at the time of impact. I wasn't even thinking about the risks, I just wanted to know where Addison was. The water was freezing and I had no idea how long a person could survive in the water. It took what felt like forever to find her body, I had no idea how long it actually was, and she was unconscious when I finally did find her. I dragged her onto the shore where the ferry had crashed. By that time people were gathering and I could hear sirens. A woman from the shore gave me her jacket to cover Addison to try to keep her warm but she was freezing, she was unconscious and really pale. I was terrified."

"And what happened when emergency personal arrived?"

Gill took a moment to swallow and Addison noticed the look of pain in his eyes, "They worked on her for awhile. The whole time in the ambulance they performed CPR and hooked her up to all kinds of monitors I didn't understand. They said she was hypothermic and the swelling in her abdomen indicated internal bleeding. It was…the worst experience of my life," Gill chocked up for a moment and took a second to collect himself, "She kept coding, and they would get her back, and she would code again. By the time we got to the hospital they declared her dead on arrival."

Addison hadn't ever heard this part of the story. The accident wasn't something she enjoyed reliving. She had known her condition had been bad and that she had lost a pulse temporarily but she had no idea she had actually been declared dead.

"But Ms. Jensen obviously is not dead," Margaret pointed out.

"I was sitting there with her, not believing what had just happened. They kept telling me they needed to check me out but I told them I needed a moment to process, to understand…there were plenty of willing victims flooding the emergency room so they left me there. I held her hand for a moment and just as they were about to cover her body her eyes just flew open. The doctors were stunned, nobody could believe it. By some miracle she was alive. They rushed her to surgery after that to repair the bleeding and had to remove a ruptured spleen. And here she is today, so I have to say regardless of the risks jumping into the water that day was the best choice I ever made."

Addison couldn't take it anymore, without a word she got up from the table and bolted from the room. She hurried through the main lobby and out the doors, finally slinking down against the wall shaking. She held herself in her arms trying to grapple with the magnitude of information she had just learned. When she heard footsteps approaching she didn't need to look up to know who was standing above her.

"Why would you do it?" Addison asked, her voice quivering.

"Do what?" Gill responded.

"Why in the world would you risk your life for me? I was just some girl who had spent a weekend with. We hadn't seen each other in over a century you didn't even know me. So why jump after me? I don't understand."

Gill kneeled down beside her, "When we were kids you were the only girl I wanted to play with. All of the other girls were annoying or gross but you were different. I liked being around you. You were always smiling and knew funny jokes and you always caught the boys in tag. When you left I never stopped hoping you would come back."

"That is sweet but I barely remember that. We've grown into different people," Addison replied, the tears she had been fighting back creeping down her cheeks.

"True, but I always hoped you would come back so I could meet the person you had become. When your father died I lost hope you would ever come back. Until a couple months ago when I was processing some papers and saw the sale forms for your father's ranch. I asked my father about it and he told me that your father's directions had said if nobody claims the land within a certain amount of time that land would revert back to the Castanet government to be handled as they see fit. The sale was in the process of being made because that time limit would be up by the end of the month. So in a last ditch effort I went to find you and purposely arranged it so you would be stuck on the island for a weekend. I thought if you spent time there you would realize it was better than where you had been living. Seeing what had become of your life was hard, I wanted to make it better. Part of the reason why I jumped after you was this overwhelming feeling of guilt. As I stared at the railing where you had been standing it hit me that you were only there because of me. I could have killed you. I guess I actually did kill you, just somehow you came back."

"I saw my father that night," Addison had never confessed that to anyone, she had assumed it had just been trauma-induced delirium. Hearing about the amount of time she had spent dead was making her reconsider, "I was here. You were here, and Mira, and I was home. And my father told me I couldn't stay here and I didn't understand. But there was water…I know it sounds crazy. I feel crazy even telling you. But some part of me believes it."

Gill took her hand in his, "After seeing your eyes open, your cold, pale lifeless body just burst awake I can't ever question anything that sounds crazy again. The fact that you're here having this conversation with me is crazy. Yet I've accepted there are just some things we cannot explain."

"There are a lot of things I can't explain. Like how I feel like I belong here. Maybe it is nostalgia, maybe it is just the hardship of where I was before, but it feels right being here. Like in being here something inside me is finally satisfied."

Gill smiled, "They do say there is a certain magic about this island. A magic lost to the rest of the world, the remains of something from times long gone."

Addison brushed away her tears, "I'm not sure I believe in magic. But there is something."

Gill stood up and outstretched a hand toward Addison, "You ready to go back in there?"

Addison accepted his hand and let him pull her up, "You can go, I just need a moment by myself to get it together if that is alright."

"Fair enough, if you're sure you're okay." Gill moved closer to Addison, leaning over her with her back to the wall. Addison's breath caught in her throat as she realized how close they were and before her mind caught up with what was happening his lips were on hers. When he pulled back and his crystal eyes met her it caused her head to spin. She stood dumbfounded with wide eyes, unsure of what to do. That had never happened to her and she hadn't seen it coming.

"I like the person you've become," Gill said with a smile before taking his leave back to the meeting. Addison's hand moved towards her face, her fingers grazing her lips where his had been moments before. She replayed the moment in her head, wondering if she had done it right, if it had felt right – what was it supposed to feel like anyway? She was so caught up in herself she didn't notice the other set of eyes watching her.

"There is magic in this world regardless of if you recognize it." Addison flinched, startled. Before her stood an unusual looking man dressed in a long black cloak. A silver braid rest on his right shoulder, handing down to his chest. He was staring at Addison through narrow green eyes that felt as if they could see right into the heart of her. He had a solemn, serious look about him as he stood, not taking his eyes off Addison.

"What in the world are you?" Addison asked, alarmed. She had never seen a person quite like this and something about him stirred up panic within her.

"What, not who? That is rather rude," he responded, a sad undertone filling his words, "I've come for you because you haven't come for me. I thought you would have found me by now."

"Why? I don't even know you." Addison replied, pushing herself back against the wall.

"Because you know you are here for a reason. You can feel it. You said so yourself."

"Spying is rude," Addison responded, angered and embarrassed that a stranger had heard her personal confessions.

He chuckled, "Addison, to me little is spying. There is little I could overhear I don't already know."

"I have somewhere I have to be," Addison's voice trembled as she spoke.

"Run away if you must. But you are the key to something much larger than yourself. Try not wondering what that means, I dare you," he said with a laugh. Addison opened her mouth to reply but in an instant he was gone, vanished as quickly as he had appeared.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hm, that sounds like the wizard all right," Renee commented after Addison finished her retelling of her strange encounter the night before. The two sat on the edge of the docks, dangling their feet over the edge. A light fog hung low around them, chilly bursts of seawater nipping at their feet as the water sloshed about beneath them.

"Well what does it mean?" Addison asked. Renee had mentioned the wizard to her on their first meeting and had been the only person she could thing to ask. Renee had been easy enough to find, she had been fishing on the docks with a perfect view of Toby cleaning the windows of the lighthouse.

"The only person who knows what the wizard means is the wizard himself so you'll have to ask him."

Addison sighed, "I somehow doubt he would tell me directly, if he wanted to be direct he would have been last night. Besides I don't even know how to find him."

"You're really bothered for somebody who doesn't believe in wizards," Renee replies smugly.

"My beliefs have been challenged a lot recently," Addison replied. As she did Toby finished off the last window and began to gather his cleaning supplies.

"Well I suppose we could go by his home," Renee suggested, "I can't promise he will be there but we can try."

"Hey do you think you could help me with something?" Addison asked as the two walked back towards town from the docks.

Renee raised an eyebrow, "Another favor? For someone who barely knows me you ask a lot of favors.

Addison laughed, "I suppose you're right, but I hear you're an expert. Once all the renovations are done on my home I'll be wanting a few animals but honestly I don't know much about them at all. All we had at home was a cat."

Renee lit up instant, "Oh, why didn't you say so! Of course I can help with that. There is nothing I love more than animals."

"Even more than you love Toby?" Addison teased.

"This much more," Renee joked back, holding two fingers up with a tiny gap between them.

"Seriously though, have you ever just talked to him? Said hello even?"

Renee looked away, her cheeks flushing, "I couldn't do that."

"If you're so sure you two are meant to be what are you afraid of? Why not just go for it?"

"It isn't that easy," Renee replied, "I mean have tried. Tons of times. I just get so shy and flustered. One time I went into the fish market to try to say hello, as long as he asked what I wanted I got so flustered I just ran away. He probably thinks I'm some crazy person now."

"I doubt he thinks that. You really should try again, just watching him from afar isn't getting you very far."

"Look, here we are!" Renee exclaimed, the relief for a subject change obvious in her voice.

'What? Really?" Addison looked at the door before them confused, "I have to say I was expecting something more medieval looking or something. This just looks like all the other homes here."

Renee rolled her eyes, "You're a bit weird aren't you? You really think you wouldn't have noticed a creepy medieval house on the island yet?"

Addison grumbled under her breath and knocked on the door. The two stood in silence watching the door, which remained unanswered. Addison knocked again harder but the two were greeted only by more silence.

"That is odd, the wizard doesn't leave his home very often, I guess we will have to come back later," Renee started to leave but Addison grabbed the door handle and jiggled it slightly. To Addison's surprise she felt no resistance and the door opened. Renee watched her wide-eyed.

"What are you doing?" Renee hissed in a whisper, looking around anxiously.

"I just want to look around real quick, maybe he didn't hear us," Addison slipped inside the door. Renee looked around nervously again, turned to leave and then quickly turned around to follow Addison inside.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Addison called out. Her voice echoed off the high ceiling but did not receive a reply. Although the house looked normal on the outside the inside was more of what Addison was expecting. The room they were standing in was devoid of normal furniture one would expect to find. The floor and walls were stone with purple carpets and drapery adding some color and preventing the room from looking like a castle dungeon. A couple candles were dimly burning on short whisks, it was obvious they had been lit hours ago. Wooden spiral stairs led to a second floor where Addison assumed the more practical rooms must be. But her eyes were drawn to the center of the room, which was slightly raised. There a small wooden table covered with a purple tablecloth stood with two chairs and upon it was a small, transparent crystal sphere.

"This cannot be real," Addison gasped.

"We shouldn't be here," Renee told Addison, looking over her shoulder.

"I will only be a moment, watch the door," Addison answered as she made her way to a large, wooden bookshelf lining the wall. Renee sighed and begrudgingly stood by the door, peering out the small crack she had left open.

Addison began picking books off the shelf and thumbing through them quickly. The books were heavy with leather bond covers, many wearing sheets of dust. As she skimmed over the contents she found herself not recognizing the language the majority were written in. The two English ones she found were a plant directory and a star chart, neither of which were what she was looking for. Disappointed with the books she wandered over to the table with the crystal. Beneath it were old, worn papers with tattered edges and a few more books. She sat in the chair and began shuffling through the papers. One was an old map of Castanet that showed a town that was a third of the size of the current town with odd bell symbols scattered throughout. Another contained haphazardly written lists that Addison could find no connections with and quickly dismissed. Her frustrations were quickly mounting, she wasn't sure what she had hoped to find but none of this was it. She was realizing now that the idea of the Wizards having specific, clearly labeled notes concerning her was an absurd one. An illustration in one of the books caught her eye and she pulled it toward her. Three large circles were displayed in the shape of a triangle, each circle containing a different symbol. Addison placed her finger on the bottom right symbol, something about it was oddly familiar to her. She shuffled through the pages but to her disappointment with book was written in another strange language she didn't know.

Her eyes left the page and looked up, glancing at the crystal sphere in the center. Curiosity overcame her as she stared at it, as much as she didn't believe in any of this and was somewhat creeped out by her surroundings the desire to investigate it further was overwhelming. She stood up and hovered her hand above it hesitantly, the air around it feeling oddly warm and dense. As her fingers made contact they felt hot and a dim glow began to emanate from the sphere.

"Addison! He is coming back – what the hell?" Renee's voice was a jumble of fear and confusion as she spun around and noticed the glow coming from the sphere.

"Shit, seriously?" Addison cursed. Looking around the room she realized she had made a critical mistake – not having an escape plan. She hurriedly grabbed the book with the symbols and randomly grabbed a bunch of the papers on the table. Then she called out to Renee and headed towards the stairs. Renee followed and they hurried up the steps as quick as possible without making too much noise.

"This is your plan?" Renee whispered as the two peered down from the top of the stairs as the Wizard entered his home. He noticed the door ajar and peered around the room suspiciously. The girls darted out of view and looked behind them. They found themselves staring down a hallway with two doors on the left, one on the right and large window at the end overlooking the roof.

"Oh no, no!" Renee protested as she noticed Addison's eyes resting on the window.

"You have any better ideas?" Addison asked, as she did they heard the sounds of footsteps on the stairs.

"I guess not," she replied and the two hurried toward the window, which creaked as they swung it open. Both winced at the sound and Addison stepped out first, carefully hugging the outside wall as to not fall down to the ground below. She held out her hand to help Renee out and the two shuffled to the side of the building just in time for the Wizard to peer out and look around. The two held their breaths until they heard the widow slam shut.

"That was the single most terrifying moment of my life," Renee said once she finally felt like she could speak.

"Mine too," Addison replied, sinking to her knees in relief, "But it was a little fun."

"What were you doing back there?" Renee asked, giving Addison a very cautious, unsure look.

"What do you mean? I was just trying to find information."

"No," Renee protested sternly, "You did something. The crystal ball was glowing, I saw it. How did you do that? What did you do?"

Even as she started to calm down her hands were still shaking and her knees weak as she answered, "I really don't know. All I did was touch it. It was probably just some trick, he probably left it plugged in or something."

"There is no plug." Renee snapped, "I have touched that thing plenty of times and it never reacted. And you took stuff!"

"I sort of did that without thinking, it was a panic response," Addison admitted, looking down at the book and papers she was clutching to her stomach.

"Excuse me," a timid voice called up to them, "What are you two doing hanging out on a roof?"

Addison and Renee both jumped in surprise. Addison peered below and sighed with relief when she saw Candice innocently staring up at them and an interesting looking man with long purple hair and an amused smile.

"We were just, uhm, well, you see," Renee stammered.

"We were chasing a cat," Addison lied, cutting off Renee before she could make them look anymore suspicious, "We ended up going a little further than we thought and now we aren't quite sure how to get down."

"Oh I see, you have to be careful with that. Luna used to chase cats too and now we have four. But I don't know about getting you down.."

"Jump down!" The young man beside Candice exclaimed.

Candice, Addison and Renee's eyes all widened in horror. "Julius really, the will be hurt!" Candice protested.

"I can catch them, it isn't that far," Julius said confidently. Renee and Addison exchanged weary looks.

"Are you sure you could catch them? If you missed, well I don't even want to think about that," Candice fretted, causing Julius to grin even more.

Addison sighed, "Well I don't really see another option."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Renee exclaimed, "We have never even met this guy and you are just fine with leaping off a roof into his arms?"

"Well, he is rather tall," Addison remarked as she looked at Julius. He was certainly the most eccentric person Addison had come across since moving to Castanet. His long purple hair with blonde and pink highlights made Addison wonder which team he was batting for. The outrageous purple cloak, flared red pants and ruffled gold scarf were quite a sight – though somehow he pulled the look off nicely. Though Addison did think the silver hoop earrings were a bit much. Still, he was lean and tall, tall enough to stand some chance of catching them.

"You go first. I can't jump into the arms of a stranger without seeing what I'm working with," Renee commanded Addison. Addison inched toward the edge, her nerves still frazzled from their narrow getaway. Before jumping she threw her book down which Candice caught and clutched tightly with anxiety as Addison leapt off the side toward Julius. Her body slammed into his and true to his word he caught her. The impact slightly stunned her but he held steady and set her down on the ground safely.

"Your turn now, I'm safe and sound in one piece," Addison called up to Renee. Renee gulped and walked toward the edge. She looked down at the three, closed her eyes and jumped, yelling as she plummeted into Julius' arms. Renee opened her eyes and sighed with relief to feel both of her feet on the ground.

"How about we never do that again," Renee said, "I have to be going to take care of the animals. Thank you Julius, I'll see you around Candice. And Addison – next time I see you I hope it will be a little more low key."

"Yes, thank you very much. I know this isn't the usual order of introductions, usually I like to give a guy my name before I throw myself at him but I'm Addison," Addison outstretched her hand and Julius took it, shaking it vigorously.

"I know who you are, I read about you in the paper," Julius replied as he let her hand go.

Addison's eyes went wide, "Excuse me? What are you talking about?"

"Oh you didn't see? When they covered the Ferry Festival you and Gill were on the front page," Candice replied cheerfully. Addison's stomach knotted at the thought. She hadn't made a habit of reading the paper like most people on Castanet did, Addison usually got her news through her phone while sipping her morning coffee. A few people on the island had phones but they weren't as popular here as they were back home and the ones who did had mostly basic phones and not smartphones. That wasn't surprising though, the service on the island was patchy at best. Addison hadn't been able to talk to her brother much because of it and had to settle for text messages most of the time since the dropped calls had gotten too frustrating. Maybe she would drop a hint to Gill that improving cell service should be part of his running platform.

"You wouldn't happen to have a copy of that still would you?" Addison asked.

"Actually yes, they interviewed my Grandmother too so we have a copy in the shop. We were heading that way if you would like to join us," Candice replied. Addison accepted her offer and the trio headed toward the tailor shop. On the way Candice explained that Julius was a fashion student who was interning at their shop for the semester. She told Addison how excited they were to have a student interested in their shop and how the shop was so out of the way that their interns were far and few between but always thoroughly enjoyed.

A bell sounded as they opened the door into the shop. Luna was standing on a circular platform in front of a three way mirror as Shelley circled her with a tape measure taking multiple measurements.

"Hello you two, Addison," Shelley greeted them as she looped the measuring tape around Luna's waist.

"Grandmother you really should be resting," Candice said disapprovingly to her, "You will never get well if you don't rest."

"Oh hush, I'm fine. Besides we are far too busy right now for me to the leave the shop in the hands of you three," she replied, giving Luna a sharp look that went unnoticed.

"You're impossible," Candice said in exasperation, "Anyway I need to grab something for Addison. Julius can you step in for my Grandmother please?"

Shelley reluctantly surrendered her tape measure to Julius and sat down at a sewing machine to continue working on a dress. Luna's displeasure at Julius replacing her Grandmother was not lost on Addison although Luna's displeasure was becoming a common theme so she thought little of it. Candice returned quickly with the paper and handed it to Addison. Her stomach sunk as she saw herself and Gill right there on the front cover underneath a headline that read 'Jensen Heiress Endorses Mayor's Son in Board Race'.

"Why in the world does anybody care who I endorse? And does posing for a picture really mean I endorse anything? I thought it was just a photo!" Addison exclaimed after reading the article, which touched on her father's history on the board, and her sudden return.

"That is politics my dear," Shelley replied, "If there is one thing I have learned it is that any little thing you do will be taken as a political statement once you've stepped into the spotlight. And once you're in getting out is darn near impossible. Luna dear could you please bring me some ribbons?"

Suddenly Addison was unsure of what the night before had meant. Had Gill's speech been genuine or was it a political statement as well, an attempt to gain pity and exaggerate their relationship? Sure not many people had been there but she was sure the ones who would wouldn't keep quiet about it. Word spread like wildfire on this small island. And what of the kiss? Addison found herself not feeling good about it and questioning Gill's motives behind everything. The timing of her return was rather convenient and he had been the one who facilitated it and fought for her to stay.

The bell rang again and Addison turned to see who it was. As if on cue Gill strolled through the door, his face lighting up when he saw Addison. He reached out for her hand as he greeted her but she kept her hands in her pocket, all of her uncertainties churning inside her. Despite her resistant her purse did quicken, all of the unanswered questions from the night before bubbled up again and the memory of how nervous and excited she had felt the night before was incredibly vivid.

"I'm so glad you're here, I was going to look for you at the bar after I came by here but now you've saved me a trip. Good morning Mrs. Rhodes," Gill said politely, a slight flush in his cheeks coupled with a slight confusion to Addison's hesitance toward him. He shrugged it off, assuming it was the result of their moment the night before.

"I'm so glad you're here Gill, come over this way. I will have Julius take your measurements," Shelley said as she stood up and took Gill by the arm, guiding him over to the platform Luna had previously been standing on. Addison followed and sat in one of the large, comfortable chairs in front of the platform.

"Why were you looking for me?" Addison asked, attempting to sound nonchalant as Julius began taking Gill's measurements.

"I wanted to ask you to be my date for the upcoming Gala," Gill replied. Before Addison could say a word a loud crash made both of them jump. The bucket of ribbons Luna had been carrying was on the ground, spools of ribbon rolling all across the floor. She had a stunned look that slightly resembled horror, her gaze locked not on the scattering ribbons but on Gill.

"Luna, honestly, you must be more careful," Shelley replied, bending down to grab a spool of pink ribbon.

"And you do too, really Grandmother!" Candice said exasperated, snatching the ribbons up and guiding her Grandmother back to the chair. Julius stopped taking the measurements to help Candice and Luna pick up the ribbons.

"This Gala wouldn't happen to be related to the board race would it?" Addison asked suspiciously.

"It would, is that a problem?"

"Why would you want me to go? I don't know anything about this race and probably won't know anybody there."

"Well Addison," he said as he stepped off the platform and stepped in front of her, taking both of her hands, "I really want to see you all dressed up. I want to walk in there with you on my arm, and sip champagne with you and twirl you around the dance floor. The board part of this is just a formality, doesn't mean we couldn't have a wonderful time."

All of Addison's protests melted away as Gill's words reached her. Despite her fears and concerns she was swept up in the romantic notion. She had never been the girl boys talked to like that, she was never invited to dances or dates and never set foot on a dance floor, let alone been twirled on one. Blood rushed to her cheeks and she gripped Gill's hands back. "Well if that is your reasoning I would love to go with you."

Gill beamed down at her and leaned down to kiss her forehead, "Wonderful, thank you Addison." Luna let out a small squeak of surprise and Shelley clapped her hands together excitedly, "Well then Addison you're next! Goodness I'm going to be even more busy than I thought, I hope I will have time to finish my own dress."

"I'm so glad you will be joining us, the more the merrier," Candice said as she sat beside Addison, "The Gala is actually quite enjoyable, it is one of my favorite part of the board races. Isn't this wonderful Luna?"

"Yup. Just wonderful," Luna replied bitterly as she picked up the last spool of ribbon.

"Will you be joining us too Julius?" Addison asked as Gill sat down and she was pulled up to be measured.

"No he will not," Luna answered before he could, "Interns aren't invited. The Gala is for family of the candidates, even bringing dates is quite unorthodox." Luna's stab wasn't lost on Addison but she brushed it off.

Once her measurements were done Shelley drew up a sketch of a dress she thought would look good on Addison and they decided on a deep crimson color. Since they would be attending together she designed Gill's outfit for the evening in the same color. Luna remained brooding the entire time and made no efforts to help.

Eventually Addison had to leave to begin her shift at the bar so she thanked the Rhodes for their help and left. Gill followed her out and walked beside her, and awkward silence hanging around them.

"So, are we going to talk about it at all?" Gill finally asked, breaking the silence between them. His words magnified the tension between them.

"Talk about what?" Addison asked even though she was sure she already knew.

"Us. What are we?" Gill asked. "Are we friends? More?"

Addison stopped and turned to face him, "Look Gill, I'm enjoying my time with you, I really am. I'm open to seeing where this is going but I'm really not ready for formal labels yet. One of the reasons I moved here was to do my own thing, my own way. I have never been able to just be alone and do my own thing. So for now, can we just leave it as it is and see how it goes? Can we leave that question unanswered for a while? Because I have a lot of questions I need to answer myself before I can answer that one."

Gill nodded solemnly, "I can respect that, and I appreciate the honesty. How about I just hold your hand and walk you back?"

Addison smiled and intertwined her fingers with his, "That sounds wonderful."


	11. Chapter 11

"This is incredible!" Selena gasped. Her and Addison stood in the doorway of Addison's now finished home. It had come a long way since they had visited it a month ago. The newly laid hardwood floor shined as light flowed into the windows. The walls had been painted a light gray that softened the rooms, Addison had plans to incorporate some darker browns and blues in the curtain and furniture so the room didn't end up looking dreary. The kitchen was brighter with white marble floors and countertops. The cabinets had been done in a lighter wood and an island had been added for extra prep room. The appliances were all new, gleaming stainless steel. Per Addison's wishes the wall dividing the living room with the downstairs bedroom had been knocked down and once the furniture came in would be divided into living and dining areas. The stairs and upstairs area had clean white carpet that filled the home with the smell of new carpet.

"You're telling me, I still can't believe this is actually mine, I feel like I don't deserve this at all." Addison agreed as she took in all the changes to the home. She had been a bit anxious to trust someone so young with her home but to her surprise Luke had done an amazing job. Outside the wrap around porch had been torn out and redone in new lighter wood that complimented the bluish gray paint the outside had been done in. A cobblestone path had been put in to the mailbox and a new fence was partially completed outside. The rest of the fence, the barn, and the chicken coop still needed work but the house was livable new. The lights and gas had been hooked up but it would still be a couple days until the phone lines and internet could be hooked up to the home.

"With everything you've told me about growing up I'd say you deserve every bit of this," Selena responded warmly. Selena and Addison had grown increasingly closer working and living together. Addison had filled Selena in on her history before coming to Castanet even though Selena had been oddly quiet about her own life before coming to the island. They had spent quite a few days off together, Selena had been teaching Addison how to fish and how to identify the fish she caught. Chase had been showing her how to season and cook the fish she caught which she was enjoying a lot. Slowly Addison was starting to feel like she belonged and had good friends here. She had tried to make friends with Candice but it was difficult because her sister Luna was very openly bitter towards Addison. Addison suspected that was due to her growing relationship with Gill which she still resisted putting any labels on. But he had been a wonderful support system for the settlement meetings they had to attend and Addison was very grateful for that. She had hoped to see the Wizard again to ask him some questions but he remained hidden, Addison had gone to his house a few times but gotten no answer – and found the door locked. She had not been able to make much sense of the books or the papers she had taken and was starting to feel silly for believing any of it.

"So you've going to move in with me right?" Addison asked casually as she walked through the kitchen opening cabinets and drawers to make sure they all worked correctly.

"What, right?" Selena asked, taken off guard by the question. She had assumed once Addison left the inn she would just take the room, never had she imagined Addison would want her in her home.

"Do you see how big this place is? I can't spend all my time here alone. Plus you would have way more space and privacy here than in the inn. It is always crowded and noisy there."

"Addison, I'm flattered but I don't know that I could just accept you letting me live here and I don't have much money to pay rent," Selena protested.

"Oh don't worry, I will need plenty of help once I get some plants growing and some animals in here. If I were by myself I'd end up spending half my day just doing chores. But if you're willing to help I have no problem giving you a room."

Selena hesitated for a moment, thinking it over, "I suppose that could work. I really would like some of my own space, you sure you don't want to ask Gill to move in with you first?" Selena teased.

Addison rolled her eyes, "Don't even joke about that, I'm somewhat surprised he hasn't asked already himself."

"So things are going well then?" Selena asked, grinning.

"Fine enough, we're going to this Gala this weekend for the board candidates. I hope it is a good time, it is in a hotel at a place called Toucan Island."

Selena made a face, "Why would they hold the Gala there? That place is awful!"

"You've been there? Why is it awful? I thought it sounded exotic and exciting," Addison asked disappointedly.

"Oh, it was exciting," Selena replied with an emphasis on the was, "It used to be a hidden tropical paradise with just one small bed and breakfast on the island. People from Castanet would often take weekend vacations and honeymoons there. But then the Castanet economy took a dip and people stopped coming. The couple running the bed and breakfast couldn't afford it anymore so they ended up selling it. The deal was great for them, put them in a really good financial position. But it was awful for the island; they tore down the bed and breakfast and build this fancy, high-rise hotel. Most people of Castanet couldn't afford the hotel anymore, now it is mostly snobby rich people from the mainland taking vacations or meeting for business meetings. Because of all the construction a lot of native trees and plants were cut down and a lot of the animals have dwindled in numbers. So yes, it was exciting and exotic but now it is nothing special. But money always wins out in the end I guess, the couple who sold it live in one of the suites at the top of the hotel and don't seem to care much about what happened to the island."

"That is unfortunate," Addison said once Selena finished her story, "But I wouldn't judge that couple too harshly. I know all too well what it feels like to struggle financially, they probably did what they had to do to make it."

Selena sat in silence for a moment with a dark look on her face, "Maybe, all I know is I hate it there," she finally responded.

"Well that is just as well, I felt bad going without you."

"I wouldn't want to miss a weekend of work anyway, the visitors and sailors who stay for the weekend usually tip more than locals," Selena replied, attempting to sound indifferent.

"Will you still come with me for my dress fitting? I trust you to tell me if I look ridiculous."

Selena chuckled and smiled, "I think I can manage that."

Addison sat on the floor with a pile of catalogues, "Good, before we go help me pick out some furniture. The sooner we get some in here the sooner we can move out."

The two spent the next hour shuffling through the catalogues Addison had gotten from Dale and Barbara. It was surprising to Addison how much stuff a home needed – just the kitchen supplies were a lengthy list. Once they had narrowed down their lists they made their way out, first up to Dale's shop in the Garmon Mine district and then back to the main town to drop off the order lists. After the lists had been dropped off and paid for they went to the tailor shop to check on Addison's dress.

Inside the tailor shop they ran into Maya who was chatting cheerfully with Candice.

"Oh, hi Addison, Selena," Maya said cheerfully as she noticed the two.

"Hi Maya, how have you been?" Addison asked warmly.

"I'm fine, tired most days but fine. Although none of my clothes fit anymore!" Maya answered, placing her hand on her now larger, more obvious growing stomach.

"Do you know if it is a boy or girl yet? How far along are you?" Selena asked excitedly.

"Five months, and I chose not to know, I want a surprise. Chase wanted to know but since I have to carry it around for the next four months I got the final say."

"Addison, I have your dress ready if you'd like to come get it on," Candice called out. Addison went to get into the dress as Selena and Maya chatted about potential baby names.

"I'm surprised to see you today and not your Grandmother," Addison commented as Candice helped her into the dress.

"My Grandmother isn't well right now so I'm having to run the shop. It couldn't be worse timing either with all the Gala orders," Candice replied as she zipped up Addison's dress.

"Isn't Luna helping you any?"

Candice gave a dry, sarcastic laugh, "Luna hardly ever helps as it is and lately she helps even less. I don't know what is going on with her but she is being a bit of a brat lately." Addison was surprised by Candice's answer, she had only ever seen Candice be quiet and sweet but never bitter.

Addison and Candice walked out into the main salon of the shop again to show Selena the dress. As Addison stepped up onto the platform and caught her reflection in the mirror she was surprised by how nice she looked. The dress was crimson red and fitted to hug the curves of Addison's body down to her ankles. The dress had a single thick strap that went over her right shoulder that was accented with small rhinestones that matched the gemmed broach resting on her left hip that pulled the dress tight.

"Whoa, be careful. Gill might propose to you if you show up in that," Selena commented as Addison showed them the dress. Candice circled her, checking the dress in different places to make sure it was tight and loose in all the right places.

"Oh that would be wonderful!" Maya exclaimed.

"Eh, wonderful maybe in a couple years if things go well. Kind of terrible if he did that now. Honestly as it is he is already being a bit forward from my taste."

"Well either way you look stunning Addison," Maya replied, trying to salvage the mood.

"I think I need to take out the chest just a tad," Candice observed, tugging at the top of the dress in a way that made Addison slightly uncomfortable, "Nothing too hard to handle, it will still be ready by the weekend."

"Wish I had that problem," Selena mumbled.

Maya laughed, "I used to think that before I got pregnant– believe me you don't want that problem, it is a pain. Literally."

"Could you guys not," Addison grumbled, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Ok, let's get you back out of this," Candice ushered Addison back to the changing room and got her back into her regular clothes. Candice instructed her to come back in two days and sent her on her way. Selena had invited Maya to join them for lunch so the group set out together.

"Shoot, I forgot to ask Candice something, I'll be right back," Addison said as they were a little ways down the road and headed back into the shop. Nobody was in the main salon as she entered so she stuck her head down the hallway in search of Candice. Seeing the hallway empty she started walking down and peered into the family's living area. There she saw Candice browsing through some books on a bookshelf. Julius came up behind her and placed a hand on her hip which caused her to jump and turn around.

"Can I help you?" she asked, eyes wide.

"I've finished the sewing you gave me to do, would you like to come check my stitching?" he asked, reaching up and brushing a stray hair from her face.

"Yes, I'll be right there," she said in a flustered manner, stepping back to create some distance between them. Despite her attempt to be professional Addison noticed the flush in her cheeks and got the feeling Candice was only putting distance between them for the sake of professionalism, not personal desire.

Addison turned around and headed out of the shop, deciding she would talk to Candice in a couple days. "I guess I was wrong about his preferences," she said to herself with a laugh as she started off down the road after her friends.

The group was eating at a small new seafood restaurant that had opened up on the docks. They sat outside at a small table under a big green umbrella, taking advantage of the warm day since they had been so scarce lately. Addison decided to keep what she had seen at the tailor shop to herself, she was pretty sure if she said anything it would be all over the island by nightfall. Instead Selena and Addison filled Maya in on Addison's home which she offered to host Maya's baby shower in if she would like that. Maya loved the idea and told them all about the monkey theme she wanted for the party.

Looking over across the small dining area she noticed Toby sitting at a table with a slender, blue-eyed red haired woman. The two were chatting animatedly and his hand was resting on hers. Addison looked around but to her relief didn't see Renee anywhere around. She made a mental note to look around for her and check on her, even though her and Renee weren't close she was sure Renee would be crushed if she knew Toby had gone on a date with someone. And even though Renee wasn't here she was pretty sure Renee would find out eventually.

Later that night Addison and Selena were sitting on the floor of their room. Before remodeling the home Addison and Luke had packed up everything that had been left in the home. Now before moving back in Addison had wanted to go through it and decide what to keep. She had put it off thinking it would be an easy task but it was proving difficult and time consuming.

"Your father really liked to read," Selena commented as she opened the third box full of books she had found.

"I guess so, I don't remember him reading much but he sure had a lot of books."

"Some of these look really old. There are a lot about the island's history."

"I think for now we will keep all the books," Addison remarked.

"Hey Addison, look at this one!" Selena said excitedly, pulling out a worn book with half the cover torn off. "Isn't this the same book we took from the wizard's house?"

Addison looked up from the box she was sorting and took the book from Selena, flipping through it, "Even better, this one is actually in English. But it is so worn I can barely read most of it. It looks like somebody took notes in this one too."

"Well maybe using the two we can figure it out. Maybe figure out certain words or something. Figure out what this is all about," Selena suggested.

"It is possible, especially with the notes," Addison agreed, flipping through the pages to see how many were clear enough to read. The pages were faded and tore easily as she turned the pages so she had to handle it gently. The notes were written in pen and looked much more recent.

"Why would your father have a book like this? Was your father involved in magic like the wizard?"

"I doubt it," Addison answered, "But he did really love this island. Maybe this book was important to the island in some way." She closed the book again to examine the cover since it was torn the only word that remained was the word Legacy in large, gold letters.

Addison laid that book carefully aside and sealed the rest up, determined to look through them later in hopes of finding a connection.

"Were these your mother's?" Selena asked, holding up a pair of purple gloves that she had found on the top of one of the boxes that were clearly too large to have belonged to a young Addison.

Addison took one of the gloves from Selena, turning it over in her hands with a puzzled look, "I wouldn't think so, my mother hated purple. Though I'm not sure who else they would have belonged to."

"There is a whole punch of stuff in here, look at this," Selena said as she pulled over a woolen purple scarf with silver frays on the end.

"I doubt my mother would ever wear that either, but I like it," Addison threw the scarf around her neck, examining the ends.

"Look at this one, it is a bunch of your toys!" Selena said excitedly, pulling out a pink rattle and a stuffed elephant.

"Huh, I don't remember these," Addison said as she shuffled through the box.

"Well duh, you were a baby," Selena teased. As much as it was a logical answer, something about it still felt weird to Addison. But she had a lot of toys being an only child at the time so it was unusual that she didn't remember every one.

As they were examining the contents and stopping every now and then for Addison to tell stories about what they found Addison heard her phone go off. She got up to check it and saw a text from her brother which read 'Things aren't going well here. Can I spend Thanksgiving break with you?'

Addison's heart sunk. The hardest part of being here was being away from Tyler and knowing he was still at home with their mother. She would have loved to bring Tyler here with her, but unfortunately it wasn't possible right now. The island's population had grown faster than their school system could handle. Because of it a lot of kids were homeschooled or were away at school during the semester. Tyler was in a good school back home and Addison wanted him to have college opportunities so she had made the painful decision to leave him behind. It was something that still made her feel guilty. For so long she had lived her life in a way to give Tyler the best as much as logically it was right to be apart from him now it hurt her.

But she also knew she needed it. The island was a part of her and her family and something Addison wanted in her life. In the last couple months she had made more friendships and connections than she had the whole rest of her life. 'Of course, I'll buy tickets tomorrow and mail them out. I'll have Internet soon so we can Skype then. Love you,' she texted back.

"Are you alright?" Selena asked, noticing the pained look on Addison's face.

"I think I'm just going to take a walk, I'll be back in a bit."

Addison left the room and hurried through the bustling bar. Kathy and Jordan, one of the new waitresses, were working tonight since Addison was off. A gust of cool air blasted her face as she opened the door and walked out in the night. She realized a jacket would have been a good idea but didn't feel like going back inside so she wrapped her arms around herself and headed towards the quiet docks. She sat on the edge of one of the docks, listening to the boats creek as the drifted up and down with the waves. A million thoughts shuffled through her head and jerked her feelings in every which direction.

"Don't you ever learn? Last time you came out here at night I had to save you and that little dancer from imminent doom."

Addison grimaced and turned to Owen, "If you dislike me so much why do you always bother me?"

Owen opened his mouth to sling another retort Addison's way but paused when he saw the pained look on her face and single tear that had escaped, "Whoa there, what is eating at you?"

"A million different things, not like you care," Addison shivered, holding herself tighter.

"Would I have asked if I didn't care?"

Owen took off his jacket and placed it on Addison's shoulders. Her pride wanted to reject it but it was warm from his body and she was grateful to have it. He took a seat beside her, "A million things is a lot to handle. Let's just start with the first thing and work from there."

"You don't have to pretend to be nice to me." Addison responded bitterly, "I know you don't like me."

"Hey now, I never said I didn't like you. I'm not saying I like you either, I'm rather indifferent to you really. But I don't dislike you."

"It's just my brother," Addison stated.

"I didn't know you had a brother, I thought you came here alone."

"That is just it, I did come along. I left him back home because I thought it was best but nights like tonight I just don't know. I keep saying it was best for him but part of me really just wanted some time alone. Which makes me feel like the worst person alive."

Owen let out a slight laugh which earned him a giant glare from Addison, "You really enjoy this?" she asked, astonished.

"No, it is just you and I are more alike than you realize."

"How do you figure that?"

"Like I said before, I lost my parents – both of them, not just one I might add. My biggest responsibility is my little sister. Sure my Grandpa helps out but he has his shop to run and isn't getting any younger. In the end the only one I trust to look out for her is me."

"So what do you do when you want to do something for yourself? How do you deal with the guilt?"

"I don't. I thought I could handle it, but I caved. That is why I broke off my engagement, the only thing that meant anywhere as near as much to me as my sister did."

"I always just assumed you and Kathy had a fight or something."

Owen shook his head, "Nope. I just can't leave my family right now. It doesn't feel right. And I'm not sure I want to leave one family just to jump right into another. I've never been alone."

"That is exactly how I feel! That is why I came here, I needed to be alone."

"Does Gill know that?" Owen asked snidely.

"I've told him, but I'm not sure he listened. I mean I like him but I think he wants a lot more than I want – no, not more than what I want but what I'm ready for. How did Kathy handle it?"

"I don't think she understood either. But it was my fault. I'm the one who proposed and then took it all away. I'm surprise she even talks to me most days."

"Do you still love her?"

Owen stared at the water, taking in the moon's light reflecting off the ripples, "I don't think about that. That just brings a whole new kind of guilt."

"There is no right answer is there," Addison's voice cracked, "I can never just make everybody be okay."

Owen placed a friendly hand on her shoulder, "Let everybody else sort it out on their own for a little bit. You need to make you okay, you aren't any good to anybody if you are in pieces."

"I'm not sure I knew how to do that," Addison admitted.

"You'll learn," Owen assured her.

"Did you learn?"

Owen laughed quietly, "Don't use me as an example Jensen, I've made more mistakes than I hope you do."

Addison stood up and pulled Owen's coat off of her, "I think I should be getting back now."

"You sure you are okay?" Owen asked, Addison noting his tone of genuine concern.

"If Kathy comes out here and sees me with your coat around me I won't be okay."

Owen chuckled, "Fair enough, take care Jensen."

"You too," she smiled before turning away and walking bar towards the bar. Owen watched her walk away, a puzzled smile creeping across his face.


	12. Chapter 12

The ground was littered with red and gold leaves where Addison and Renee sat. The trees around the church were looking bare as the air continued to get colder with a few stubborn leaves refusing to fall. The spring flowers that usually added a splash of vibrant color to the courtyard were now browning and drooping, taking their leave until the warm winds returned. Addison and Renee were huddled up in the big red blanket Addison had brought while both of them sipped on steaming hot chocolate.

"I just can't believe this is happening," Renee whimpered as she blowed softly on the top of her hot chocolate dissipating the steam that swirled up from the top.

"He just had lunch with a girl, doesn't mean he is going to marry her," Addison assured Renee, which elicited a groan from Renee.

"Have you ever thought of just forgetting about Toby for awhile and focusing on yourself?" Addison asked between sips of cocoa after a long silence.

"Forget about Toby?" Renee asked aghast, "Are you serious? I told you, the prophecy said he is my one. The one I'm supposed to create a family with!"

"So don't worry about it then," Addison said matter-of-factly, "If Toby is your one then you will end up together in time. But you're too young to be basing everything you do on some guy. You need to do something for you, this is the age where you are supposed to be exploring who you are and thinking about your future."

"I know my future. Most of us here do. We don't have too many options here, you either step into the family business or leave the island and try to make it out there. I already know my future will involve taking over the ranch, I'm the only child."

"And are you okay with that?" Addison asked.

Renee shrugged, "It is fine. I've spent my whole life living at the ranch and can't really imagine everything different. I do love the animals."

Addison suddenly felt a little better about her decision to not bring Tyler to the island with her. Since mailing him his tickets the guilt and doubt had been heavy on her mind.

"Even so, you should have something for yourself. I know about responsibilities too but you still need something that makes you feel good, something you enjoy. When I lived at home it was baking. It was something I could do in a short amount of time and things like flour and sugar weren't too expensive. It was relaxing and I enjoyed trying new recipes. It was one of the few things I got to do that was just for me and I really believe it was important for my sanity."

"I don't have anything like that," Renee said solemnly, but then she lit up suddenly, "But I have always wanted to learn to play a musical instrument."

"That is perfect!" Addison exclaimed, "What would you want to play?"

"I think I would want to play the violin," Renee said after a moment of hesitation, "I feel like it would fit me."

Addison smiled and nodded, "I can see that, it would be good for you."

Renee sighed, setting down her now empty cup, "But how would I do that? I can't afford a violin and don't know anybody who could teach me."

"Well maybe instead of chasing Toby around all the time you could do something to earn some extra money. You're good at fishing and good with animals, I'm sure there is a way to turn that into some extra income."

"Maybe you're right," Renee said, a spark of determination growing within her.

Despite her cocoa cup being empty Addison felt warm inside, Renee's youth and vibrancy reminded her a lot of younger brother. Despite Renee's shy exterior Addison saw a lot of potential and spirit within the youth girl. It seemed that even after leaving home and her family she couldn't shake the maternal feelings that were the result of caring for Tyler for so long.

"You know, I'm going to be moving back into my house soon and won't be working at the bar anymore. You're a bit young for the night shift but maybe Hayden could give you a job during the day as a busser or a hostess? I think it would make you feel really good about yourself to get involved with something new. I could talk to him about it if you are interested."

"You really think he would hire me? I have no experience. And I would have to talk to my parents about it."

"One thing to remember in life Renee is that you don't gain anything from not trying. Maybe he will, maybe he won't, but unless we ask you have no possibility of getting it, so why not just go for it?"

"You know," Renee said smiling, "I didn't think I would have fun with you this morning. No offense or anything but the last time we hung out was kind of a nightmare. But you're alright for an older person."

Addison winced slightly at the older comment but took the compliment regardless. The two talked for a little longer until Renee had to get back to the ranch to feed the animals. Addison threw away the paper cups and folded the blanket up into her bag. After waving goodbye to Renee she made her way down the church steps to the mine cart. She paused at the graveyard for a moment and noticed Mira had once again spread flowers on all the graves, which had since blown around the ground.

The mine cart up to the mine district was not Addison's favorite mode of transportation but she couldn't justify walking all the way around when she was already here. At least this time it was dry Addison thought as she stepped into the cart and braced herself for the ride up. As soon as she pulled the lever she closed her eyes and held on tight, her stomach dropping and teeth chattering in her mouth as she endured the jerky, dark ride. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until she exhaled once the daylight was shining on her face again. She stumbled slightly as she stepped out, having to grab the side of the cart before the dizziness and shaking in her legs subsided. Addison glanced around and to her relief did not see anybody around to witness her stumble.

Once she regained her composure Addison made her way towards Mira's shop, her stomach still slightly queasy. She wasn't sure she would ever get used to that cart. As she opened the door and bell chimed merrily. Julius was leaning over the counter chatting animatedly with Mira as she pulled out different pieces for him to look at.

"Hi Addison," Mira greeted Addison, looking up after hearing the bell," Make yourself at home, I'll be right with you." Addison nodded appreciatively and took a seat in the large, red chairs Mira had in the lobby her shop. Looking around Addison noticed Mira had a lot more pieces in her shop now and seemed to be taking more pride in the place. The shelves were polished and shining and a new red and gold rug lay on the ground covered the faded carpet. Julius and Candice went over a few more pieces before he finally settled on a silver barrette with a sapphire butterfly perched on it. Her thanked Mira graciously and then nodded politely to Addison before heading out.

Mira walked over and sat in the chair across from Addison's, "So Addison, what brings you here today? Business or just looking to chat?"

"A little bit of a both," Addison replied, "I wanted to see how the shop is coming along and I also was looking for some accessories for the Gala tonight."

"I didn't know you were going to the Gala! What color is your dress?" Mira asked excitedly, jumping up and ushering Addison over to the biggest display case below the register.

"It is a deep red color so the blue necklace you gave me from before doesn't quite match."

"No, that won't do at all," Mira replied pensively, looking from piece to piece before she lit up excitedly and pulled out a small box. She set it on the counter so that Addison could see the golden necklace glistening inside it. The gold was shaped like leaves that accented perfectly shaped ruby roses.

"That is gorgeous," Addison gasped in admiration, "I had no idea you were that talented."

'Turn around," Mira instructed as she picked up the necklace and stood behind Addison. She lifted up her hair but then paused suddenly, lingering in a way that caused Addison to feel uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong?" Addison asked uneasily.

"This is quite the interesting scarf," Mira observed, " Where did you find it?"

"Oh this thing?" Addison picked up one of the ends of the scarf and rubbed it between her fingers, "It was in a box in my house. It used to be my mother's."

"Hm, I see," was all Mira replied as she unwrapped the scarf from Addison's neck and set it aside. She replaced the scarf with the necklace, the metal slightly cold on Addison's bare neck. Mira then turned Addison back toward a wall with a full-length mirror. Addison's hands traced the roses on the necklace, enthralled with the beautiful piece.

"I love it Mira, it is perfect," she replied breathlessly, "You know before the only jewelry I could ever have was cheap accessory jewelry. I never realized how much I wanted something more until now."

"Wait one moment," Mira said, retreating back behind the counter again. Addison was caught up in the sparkle of the necklace and didn't hone into Mira's sudden mood drop. When Mira returned she was holding too small ruby rose earrings that matched the necklace.

"This is absolutely what I needed, I'll take them," Addison decided after holding one of the earrings up to her left ear to get an idea of the full picture.

"So I know you aren't running for the board, who are you going to the Gala with?" Mira asked as she wrapped up Addison's purchases.

"Gill asked me to be his date. We're seeing each other sort of. Not exclusively or anything – I don't know it is confusing," Addison admitted.

"I know a thing or two about confusing love," Mira answered, "I don't miss that part of it."

"Were things complicated when you and your husband met?"

Mira laughed softly, "For him, not for me. I knew he was the one right away but he needed some coaxing."

"See I don't feel that, I don't feel like I know already. I like him but I just don't feel sure."

"Well," Mira said as she took Addison's card and handed her the small, red bag with gold tissue paper sticking out, "Like I said my husband didn't know either, just be honest and give it time. Nobody can fault you for that. And if he is sure about you the way I was about my husband then he will wait for you dear."

"Thank you for everything," Addison said as she took her card back and wrapped her scarf back around her neck. Mira once again stared at the scarf, a look of interest and confusion slipping through her attempt at a smile.

The rest of the afternoon was a hurried blur. Addison's dress now fit perfectly, hugging her hips like a glove and now fit her chest perfectly, showing just enough to be alluring without being tasteless. Selena helped zip her in and fix her normally straight hair into full bodies waves that rolled down her back gracefully. The necklace and earrings from Mira gave her a subtle shine and Selena helped do her makeup so her eyes sprung alive. She packed her phone and a few necessities into the small white clutch Candice had suggested for her when she picked up her dress. Selena chastised her for not trying on her red heels earlier and breaking them in, it took a couple tries for Addison to walk across the room in them without stumbling.

"You look wonderful," Selena said triumphantly when she was finished.

"I feel weird," Addison said as she glanced at her reflection uncertainly, "I have never been this dressed up in my life. I feel like an impersonator."

"Don't be silly! Wait just a second," Selena said excitedly as she grabbed for Addison's clutch and fished out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Addison demanded. Selena didn't respond but instead put one arm around Addison and used the other to hold the phone slightly above them and snapped a couple pictures.

"It was about time we had some pictures, all best friends have pictures. Here stand over there and let me get a couple to send to your brother."

Posing for pictures wasn't Addison's favorite thing in the world but her smile was genuine as Selena's words touched her. Best friends. She had never had a best friend before. Just like when she put on the necklace earlier she realized another thing in her life she had wanted but never found the time to mourn the lack of.

"You know, for someone with money your phone is kind of crappy, these pictures don't do you justice," Selena commented as she reviewed the pictures, "But they will do I guess."

Addison laughed, "It is crappy isn't it? I never got a better one. Maybe I should. But you know it is still better than your nonexistent one."

The girl's teasing and laughing was interrupted by a knock at the door that made Addison's stomach knot tightly with a rush of nerves. Selena grinned slyly at Addison's nervous face and opened the door to reveal a grinning Gill. A tie that matched the crimson of Addison's dress offset his black slacks and suit. A matching red silk handkerchief peeked out of his breast pocket and his shined, black shoes finished off the attire.. Addison caught herself grinning at the sight of him and broke her stare, blushing slightly.

"Well damn, you both look wonderful," Selena said to break the silence between them, "Get close together so I can get a picture!"

"Wait, what?" Gill asked as Addison took her place beside him.

"I've been being harassed by the paparazzi," Addison joked, "Just play along. Don't worry, it takes crappy pictures."

Once Selena was satisfied she had enough pictures she returned Addison's phone and they departed for the Gala. Addison was relieved to see that the boat they were taking to the island were more of a yacht than a boat and had heating. While her dress was beautiful it wasn't adequate dress for evening's chill. Addison recognized quite a few faces on the boat. Right away she recognized Candice and Luna sitting with their Grandmother who looked like she was already exhausted. Craig and his wife were beside them and were the only couples that weren't dressed up. Irene was chatting with a handsome man with a long black ponytail who Gill informed her was Jin, the island's doctor. Gill introduced her to the other candidates – an eccentric redhead named Lilith, an elderly man named Carl and his wife Edith and lastly a quiet, dark haired young man named Luis who kept to himself. Gill quietly explained to Addison that the later three were first time runners and not as well known on the island so they were wild cards. The group chatted amicably and lightly debated as drinks were served and the yacht made its way towards Toucan Island. Only after talking for a bit did Addison recognize Lilith as the woman Toby was having lunch with earlier that week, she hadn't recognized her all dressed up.

The dock was lit up with floating paper lanterns when the yacht pulled into the Toucan Island harbor. As soon as they were off the boat Addison could see the lights from the hotel Selena had told her about. The path to the hotel was paved with cobblestones and brightly lit. Addison huddled close to Gill for warmth and he put an arm around her, shielding her from the night's gales. Addison's breath caught in her throat as they entered the doors and she suddenly felt incredibly small. She pushed her way out from Gill's arm to look around the hotel in awe. The floors were elegant dark marble and the ceilings were high with crystal chandeliers hanging down illuminating the whole lobby. Addison had no idea why Selena had hated this place, it was the most elegant building she had ever been in. Hotel staff in suits were checking in guests, all of whom were dressed incredibly well and Addison could almost seen the wealth dripping off of them. Busboys hurried through the lobby carrying large suitcases down the hall toward two rows of elevators.

"Adi, this way," Gill whispered as he took her hand and led her to the left through another doorway. The ceiling in this room was lower but no less elegant and the carpet was a rich red. White modern square couches were scattered throughout the room with glasses tables that guests had set their drinks upon. Waiters hurried throughout the room carrying trays of hor'devours and drinks. On the far wall sat a marble bar that guests had also crowded around. The room was buzzing with the sounds of conversation and laughter.

"Who are all these other people?" Addison asked as she surveyed the crowd.

"Endorsers, investors," Gill explained as he led Addison to a couch where Candice and Luna were sitting with their Grandmother, "The Gala is the best chance for candidates to get backers."

"Why in the world would you need investors?" Addison asked as they sat down. A waiter came by with tall clear glasses full of a bubbling pink drink. Everyone else at the couch took one so Addison followed suit and tasted it slowly, to her relief it was sweet and rather good.

"We all have agendas, reasons for running. We all want to change things and the truth is most of that change isn't possible without money. It is also true that we need money to keep up our campaigns. For now it is pretty tame but once the preliminary votes narrows the candidates down it gets pretty intense," Gill explained as he sipped his own drink.

"You're looking pretty overwhelmed right now," Luna said smugly as she took a stuffed mushroom from a passing waiter, "Feel a bit out of your element Addison?"

Addison straightened up, annoyed with Luna's attitude already, "Not in the slightest. I find it all fascinating, this place is wonderful."

Luna smirked and shook her head amused, popping back another mushroom. Addison turned to Gill to ask him something but he jumped up eagerly and outstretched his hand to a man standing nearby, "Mr. Anderson, such a pleasure to run into you, I would love to speak with you for a moment." Mr. Anderson accepted his handshake and the two disappeared into the crowd, leaving Addison with Candice and Luna.

"What's wrong Addison, were you expecting a romantic dance or something?" Luna pushed at her again. Candice shot Luna a sour look and Addison an apologetic shrug.

"Hey look Candice, Jin is all alone, go talk to him!" Luna urged, pointing out Jin sitting at the bar talking to the bartender who was pouring him a martini.

"Why would I do that?" Candice asked exasperatedly.

"Because he is single now, why else. He comes from a good family and is well respected, you two would be a good match. Let's face it he was way too good for that ex-wife of his."

"He was married?" Addison asked, looking over at the man they were both talking about.

"Oh yes, to this very nice woman named Anissa. But it didn't work out," Candice trailed off and Luna cut in, "She wasn't that nice. She was low class and she left him. Can you believe that? That was her one chance at making it and she blew it."

"Honestly Luna, there is more to life than class and money," Candice said angrily, "And Anissa is a very nice girl! It is none of our business why it didn't work out."

"Hey guys, guess what I just heard," Lilith said urgently as she approached the group from behind the couch. They all turned to look at her and Luna leaned in especially close to listen.

"You know who the Riley's are right?" Lilith asked.

"Of course," Luna answered with a dismissive wave of her hand, "They are the family who owned the hotel on this island before and now they are majority shareholders of this place. Wonderful people." Addison noticed Candice roll her eyes at the last part and smiled.

"Yes, well it turns out their daughter is missing! They had kept it private for awhile but it has been a couple months and nothing as come up so they are going public with their search."

"That is horrible!" Addison blurted out, "Why would they wait so long?"

"They most likely feared she was kidnapped for business reasons and feared repercussions for going public," Candice said pensively, "That really is awful."

"I know. See that many over there?" Lilith gestured to one of the security guards dressed in all black, "He was showing people a picture of her, asking if they knew anything."

"Well we should go look, we might be able to help," Addison suggested.

"I agree, any bit of information could be critical for bringing her back alive," Candice answered and stood up.

Luna stood too, "Fine, but you guys are overreacting. She probably just ran away with some of daddy's money and is off on vacation somewhere."

Addison stood to go after them and the three made their way through the crowd. As they walked Addison noticed a glint in Candice's hair and upon further inspection realized it was the shining butterfly barrette she had seen Julius buy that morning. After Luna's comments about Jin and Anissa she was sure Luna had no idea who that gift was from. Right before the group reached the guard Addison felt a hand take her arm and turned to see Gill. "Hey Addison, I have some people I want you to meet."

She looked over her shoulder at the group who were talking to the guard now. He took a piece of paper out of his coat and handed it to them. Addison turned back to Gill and walked with him, figuring she would catch a glance at the picture later. Behind her back she didn't see the sudden recognition in Luna's face that was quickly replaced with a mischievous smile or Candice's troubled frown.

Gill led her back to the gentleman he was speaking with before. He was an older man with kind brown eyes and a wrinkled smile. Beside him stood a short, older woman with greying hair pulled back into a bun. "Addison, this is Nathan and Elise Anderson. They used to work with your father years ago." Addison straightened up and shook hands with them both. It was intimidating to be thrust into an interaction with people who were obviously important and had known her father but she did her best to present a strong, pleasant front.

"What an honor to meet both of you," she said cordially. Beside her she could feel Gill beaming at her for her demeanor.

"The honor is ours. Are you running for the board too dear?" Nathan asked her.

"Oh no, I'm just here for Gill."

"I must be honest I wasn't sure which candidate to endorse in this race. But when I heard he knew you I thought I had to at least give the boy a listen. Your father was brilliant, always had such wonderful ideas. It was such a shame we lost him so young. I'm sorry for that dear." Addison nodded politely and thanked Nathan for his condolences. Gill launched into a monologue about his hopes for the island and Addison felt her mind wandering. She was filled with sympathy for the Riley's. For years the worst thing Addison could imagine was anything happening to Tyler, when she thought about how worried and sick with grief she would be if he was gone it made her feel nauseous. She could only imagine how much worse it was for parents and especially considering they had a daughter instead of a son.

"And that is why I believe improving education on the island is so vital," Addison's attention snapped back to Gill as she caught what he was talking about, "Too many families have been forced to either separate from their children for much of the year or take time away from their businesses to homeschool their kids. This needs to change for both the emotional well-being and financial stability of these families. I want to expand our own school system but in the meantime I want to establish a satellite system with one of the mainland schools. We have so much technology we aren't using, there is no reason we can't harness the power of the Internet and the communication technologies availability to improve education."

Addison found herself impressed, hanging onto Gill's every word. In all the time they had talked about the board races they had never really discussed what he intended to do if he won. "I agree. Lack of education is the reason I couldn't bring my brother with me when I moved," Addison blurted out. She suddenly realized interrupting was a rude thing to do but Gill looked interested and even happy.

"You have a brother?" Elisa asked gently.

"Yes, after my father died it was my mother, my brother and I. My mother wasn't a stable person so I took care of my brother. When I came back here I couldn't bring him with me. I purposely rented the house I did for them because it kept him in a good school and I want him to have college opportunities, opportunities he wouldn't have on Castanet."

Nathan shook his head in disappointment, "Ah Denise, that is so sad. She used to be such a vibrant, enchanting woman. Christopher's death must have been hard on her." Addison considered protesting and pointing out that her mother left him but she held her tongue.

Elisa took Addison's hand comfortingly, "Your father would be proud of you. Thank you for sharing your story with us, it really does show why this is such an important cause." They exchanged a few more pleasantries and then Gill announced that he and Addison were going to grab a drink and check on the other candidates. Nathan and Elise shook both their hands again and promised to be in touch. Once they left Gill steered Addison in the opposite direction of the bar, out through the lobby and back into the night air.

"What are we doing out here?" Addison asked. As they walked out Addison had noticed how bright the full moon was and just how many stars littered the sky. In the city the lights dimmed the stars but out here the stars seemed to reach on forever, shining brightly across the sky. Gill smiled and lifted Addison off the ground, spinning her around.

"What are you doing?" she asked, startled and also amused.

"You are seriously the best. Nathan and Elise were my first choice backers and because of your help I was able to seal the deal. You have no idea how big of a help you just were."

The two sat down on a white marble bench a little ways away from the doorway. A small river was flowing through the garden which Addison imagined would be beautiful during the way but the flowers were all closed up for the night. Floating candles drifted down the river, illuminating the small area with an ambient light. Addison shivered and Gill removed his coat, placing it around her shoulders.

"You know I really believe in what you said." Addison told him as she pulled the coat around her.

"Why do you sound surprised when you say that?" Gill asked her as he fixed his gaze upon her.

"I don't know. I always assumed you wanted to run for board because it was a step in you becoming mayor. And I assumed you wanted to be mayor because your father was. But you actually have really wonderful ideas, I was really impressed." As she spoke she looked upon him and for the first time saw him differently. She suddenly found herself hit with a multitude of emotions, part of her felt shy and self conscious, suddenly aware of every imperfection she had and desperate to hide it from him. But another part of her, a louder part of her, was impressed and enthralled with him and wanted to know more about him, to know him closer. She inched near him, laying her head on his chest apprehensively.

As she did she could feel his heart quicken and his arm move around her. His hands buried themselves in her hair and she found herself holding her breath for fear that he would notice it had quickened. From her hair his hand migrated to her face, tracing her cheekbones with his finger and tilting her face up towards him. She knew he wanted to kiss her and unlike last time she wouldn't be caught off guard and had a moment to question if she wanted it also. She felt she did and moved towards him, grasping his waist with her hands in an attempt to quell their quivering. Their lips were inches away and she could feel the warmth of his breath when heavy footsteps on the grass startled them and she pulled away quickly.

Two of the security guards were standing beside them and two more police officers accompanied them. Scratchy voices from the police radios shattered the silence of the night around them. Gill stood up protectively, "Is something the matter here?"

One of the officers stepped forward, "Ma'am, are you Addison Jensen?"

"Yes, yes I am," Addison responded. Her voice was shaky, partially from the excitement of her near romantic encounter and partially from fear of wondering what the officers wanted from her. Gill's faces twisted in confusion.

The officer pushed passed Gill to Addison, "Addison Jensen, you need to come with us. You're under arrest."


	13. Chapter 13

"I cannot believe you would do this," Candice muttered angrily to Luna. The waves lapping up around the speeding boat filled the silence when Luna didn't answer. Her gave fell upon Gill who was sitting beside Lilith, his head in his hands in distress. When Gill had frantically told the girls that Addison had been arrested Lilith had insisted the only solution was to go back to Castanet and bring Selena back themselves. When Luna had protested that none of them could steer the boat back to Castanet Lilith had volunteered and to their surprised relief the keys had never been taken out of the ignition. It seemed too good to be true but Gill had pointed out that they were in mostly wealthy company and their boat wasn't nearly as impressive as the others docked for the Gala so the odds of theft didn't seem high.

Candice noticed Luna's gaze and huffed in irritation, "You don't seriously believe you did this for him, do you?"

Luna finally lifted her head to look Candice in the eyes, her face contorted with irritation, "Why am I the bad guy here? Selena was taken from her family! I knew Addison couldn't be trusted. She just storms in here and everyone trusts her and treats her like she is so special just because her dad was a successful farmer years ago. I don't buy it."

"Firstly, if you ever listened to anything Grandmother told us, Addison's father did a lot for the island and she deserves respect for that. Secondly, she has never done anything but be kind to us. I doubt she knew who Selena really was. You're just mad because she had the nerve to do what you never did," Candice snapped back, her hands clenched into fists in her lap. Candice loved Luna, truly she did, but there were times where she couldn't believe they were even related. Despite all the knowledge they were given about the family's legacy and the island's history Luna disregarded all of it and never seemed to care how her actions reflected upon them. The only thing she ever seemed passionate about was Gill but never had she done much about it. The last time Gill had a girlfriend Luna took joy in purposely tailoring her clothes too small and then commenting that she most be putting on weight. She would also frequently sell her two left shoes or give her clothes uneven, loose seams.

"You take that back," Luna replied fiercely, scowling at her sister.

"Why should I?" Candice asked, "You've had feelings for Gill for years yet never once asked him on a date or even made an effort to carry much of a conversation with him. Really you don't even know him. Now you're made someone came along who made an effort. But guess what? What you did is going to hurt him, badly. You know very well that Addison has had a strong presence beside Gill during this campaign. You ruin her reputation and people will start seeing her perceived endorsement of him as a tarnish rather than an asset. Sure sounds like love to me."

Luna opened her mouth automatically to protest but no words came out. Candice's words hit her like a ton of bricks and rocked her perception of her actions that night. When the girls had been shown the picture of Selena all of them were shocked. Luna's first impulse had been to raise the alarm but Candice and Lilith had protested, insisting that they talk to Addison first because they suspected she wasn't aware of who Selena actually was. But when Luna saw Addison and Gill leaving together with his arm around her and her eyes bright as she stared at him all bets were off. She excused herself to the restroom and alerted one of the security guards that she had seen Selena living in Addison's room and dancing for money. The idea of hurting Gill hadn't even crossed her mind. Thoughts hadn't crossed her mind at all, it was too clouded by pain and jealously to process logical thought or foresight. Even now there wasn't any room for remorse or regret. She returned her gaze to Gill, who was now speaking to Lilith, and sighed with confusion.

"I really can't thank you enough for this," Gill said solemnly to Lilith. His stomach was knotted tightly as two separate fears raged. The first was the fear for Addison, he hadn't been allowed to see her when they took her away handcuffed despite his protests. The second fear was that perhaps Addison had known about Selena and had lied to all of them. That thought made him sick, he had finally felt like the feelings between them were mutual and now he wasn't even sure he knew who Addison was.

"Don't mention it, seeing people go down for things they didn't do really pisses me off," Lilith replied. She had spunk about her that reminded Gill of Luna, except Lilith had a grip on when the right time for it was and when it wasn't appropriate.

"You really think she is innocent?" Gill asked hopefully. Any reassurance was useful at the moment.

Lilith paused thoughtfully, "I meant Selena a few times when I was younger, when we were kids. Back when Toucan Island was a small inn, not the industrial atrocity it has become. They used to have a two-week summer camp for kids. Anyway, I didn't even recognize her. For one thing every time I saw her she was a blonde – not sure what color is her natural. She managed to make herself look a lot older too. Think about it Gill, how many people who live on Castanet didn't recognize her? I know for a fact many of them went to that camp as kids. You really think Addison of all people would know? No, something else is going on her and Addison just happens to be the one taking the fall. No good deed goes unpunished eh?"

Gill thought back to his own childhood. Her remembered the camp Lilith spoke of, he had gone quite a few summers. It had always been a lot of fun with snorkeling, canoe rides, a zip line through the tropical jungle on the island, swimming, campfire stories and sleeping under the stars. Sure enough he remembered seeing Selena there a couple times but she was in a younger group so they didn't do many activities together, the younger kids would go home for the night and didn't spend as much time with the older kids. He hadn't ever recognized Selena either.

"Besides, I was hoping for a chance to talk to you anyway," Selena said as she looked out onto the open water.

"About what?" Gill asked, caught off guard by her request.

"I'm going to be blunt, I need a favor. And before you protest you should know that while I'm in this race for you I don't seriously want the board position. I just needed a way to get my message out, the campaign speeches and appearances seemed the best way to go about it."

"I did think it was odd that someone who hadn't lived on Castanet for years would suddenly make an appearance and decide to run," Gill admitted, "Well after tonight I owe you one, so what did you want to ask me for?"

"I may have left Castanet but a lot of my family still lives on the island. The Leary's not only run a major fishing business off the island but have taken on the responsibility of keeping the lighthouse running for all the boats coming to and from the island. My cousin Toby has been writing me for a while about the problem with the tides and currents. Something is going on with the water, something neither of us can find any explanation for. It is affecting the boats and the fish around the island, as well as the rivers. I came back to see for myself because I had my doubts but there is no questioning it, something is wrong. While I've been back I've heard about soil problems too and I'm worried the island is falling into decline again."

Gill listened intently, Lilith's concerns striking a nerve with him. They were concerns that he and his father had been watching for quite some time now quietly. There was no desire to panic the residents of the island and as far as they knew nobody had noticed enough of either problem to put two and two together.

"So why you? Why not Toby or his father?" Gill asked.

Lilith nodded in understanding, "I had a feeling you would ask that. For everybody who believes me I figure there are twice as many people who think I'm crazy. I'm okay with a crazy label, I doubt I will be sticking around long once this is over. But Toby and his family have a history and a business here, I don't want them being seen as crazy and hurting from that. Which is why I haven't aligned myself them with at all, with my different last name most people don't even realize we're related."

Gill understood but he was conflicted on what to respond. On one hand her recognized Lilith's fears for the island and had shared them for a while. But his father had been clear about what fear could do to the people of the island and he had a lot to loose if he went against those wishes. All he had ever wanted was to become Mayor someday, alienating his father would make that next to impossible. Perhaps it was worth discussing with him again, if the Leary's were starting to notice it was possible that others were slowly beginning to notice too.

"Makes you wish the legends were all true, doesn't it," Lilith said wistfully.

Lilith's question jarred Gill from his conflict back to the present, "Which legends?"

"The legend of the children of the Harvest God and Goddess, the ones who have the ability to ring the Sprite Bells and restore balance to the island," Lilith replied matter-of-factly.

"Most people don't even know those legends anymore," Gill answered. He didn't say it, but he knew the legends very well.

Their conversation was interrupted by Lilith needing her concentration to dock the boat. Gill jumped up anxiously but Lilith stopped him, "I should go get her. She doesn't know me, I have a feeling if you go it will give everything away. Once she realizes we know something is going on she won't come easy."

It wasn't the answer Gill had wanted but Lilith's logic made sense to him so he reluctantly stayed on board with Candice and Luna. Lilith leapt from the boat onto the dock below and hurried toward the bar. It was crowded when she walked in, the clanging of plates and buzz of conversations flooded the room. She looked through the crowd and in the dim lighting was able to spot Selena on the stage, swinging her hips to the music. Lilith cringed at the sight of her, if her math was right Selena couldn't be older than sixteen. Yet she had managed to fool all of them.

Lilith moved toward the stage and pushed her way through the group of people who had gathered to watch Selena dance. A couple of drunk sailors were cheering a bit too much for Lilith's comfort but Hayden watched them silently, ready to make a move if need be. Once the song ended Selena took a bow and announced that she was going for a quick break. A few people in the crowd protested but Lilith was relieved and followed Selena as she made her way towards the bar.

"Hey!" Lilith called out and grabbed Selena's wrist. Startled Selena spun around to face Lilith, her face a blend of relief that it wasn't one of the sailors but confusion that some strange woman had grabbed her.

"Yes?" Selena asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We need to go, now. Grab your coat." Lilith commanded.

"Go where? I'm working, I can't just leave," Selena replied incredulously and pulled her arm away.

"Addison has been hurt, we need to go now," Lilith lied. She got the response she wanted, Selena stopped cold and turned around. Her face was as white as a sheet as she processed Lilith's words. Lilith made a note that Selena's concern seemed very genuine which only made the situation odder.

"What happened?" Selena exclaimed.

"I'll explain on the way but we need to go. Now." The urgency in Lilith's voice was enough to get through to Selena. She hurried over to Hayden and shared a few words and then dashed down the hall. Hayden looked worried and Kathy looked on, trying to figure out the exchange that had just happened between them. Less a minute later Selena reappeared in a large purple coat.

The two sprinted towards the dock without a word. Lilith led Selena on board and returned to her place at the helm. It wasn't until the boat was pulling away from Castanet that Gill came forward.

"Gill, what happened?" Selena asked once he approached the two girls. She hadn't noticed him, Candice, or Luna were onboard before this point. But Gill's face wasn't sympathetic or warm, it was cold.

"You tell me, start talking," he replied, trying very hard to keep his voice steady. He wanted to scream, to let all of his anger and fear run rampant. For the sake of information he pushed it back.

"Talking about what?" Selena asked, her voice trembling.

"Addison was arrested," as Gill said this Selena's eyes went wide, "For kidnapping. Any idea what that is about?"

Selena knew in that moment the façade was over. Anxiety gripped her as she struggled for the right words. Should she deny it or fess up? Should she admit the whole truth or only enough to get by? A sinking feeling overcame her stomach as she faced the realization that she would soon be face to face with her parents. Guilt was bubbling over within her too, despite the lies and secret she had come to really care about Addison.

"I ran away," Selena admitted, her eyes not moving from the floor of the boat. Shame burned red in her cheeks.

"Why? Why not tell anybody?" The frustration in Gill's voice was leaking through and his hands were shaking now.

As the reasons pranced on the tip of Selena's song they suddenly seemed so juvenile, so absurd, so meaningless. "I just wanted to get away from my parents."

"Why?" Gill's features softened slightly, "Did they hurt you?"

"No, they just don't let me do anything. Don't let me leave the island, don't let me go out, don't let me talk to visiting guys. I hate being treated like a child."

"You are a child," Lilith pointed out dryly.

The rage filled Gill's face again. "You mean to tell me that all of this lying and letting Addison take the fall for you was because you're mad at your parents. You have everything! You will never, ever go without. You have a home, parents, and people who care about you. You're just a spoiled child!" Gill threw his hands up in the air in frustration and moved away from the girls. Tears sprung to Selena's eyes as she watched Gill leave and his words stung her. Lilith remained silent, not offering any solace to the sobs that came after the tears.

Gill made his way out into the air to try to compose himself. The cool air was a stark contrast to his heated face and was somewhat soothing. He rested his hands on the rails and looked down at the rocking waves. His thoughts shifted to Addison. Her lips had been so close and he had felt her heart beating hard against his chest as she had pressed their bodies closer. So close. Yet now they were so far away and he had no idea what was going on. He wondered if she was sitting in a cell, or being yelled at, if she was scared or cold. As Toucan Island came into view he became more anxious.

Addison wasn't cold, or even scared really. She was angry. Angry at Selena, angry at whoever had accused her of kidnapping and especially angry with the two men who wouldn't quit bombarding her with the same questions. She had explained over and over how Selena and her had met – how Selena had come to the bar where she worked and the encounter in the ally that had led the two to be roommates. They scrutinized every detail, pressing her for any inconsistency in her story.

"That is all I know. As I've told you over and over," Addison insisted.

Before anything else could be said a knock was heard at the door. One of the officers who had taken Addison into custody peeked his head in the door and gestured to the two men. Both complied and hurried whispers were exchanged between the three. One man looked back at Addison, then back towards the officer. He sighed and walked back to Addison.

"Ms. Jensen, I sincerely apologize for the trouble. You're free to go."

"Just like that?" Addison asked surprised, "What happened?"

"It would seem that Selena was returned, unharmed. You're cleared of all charges. Officer McKinley will help you collect your belongings."

Addison got to her feet in a daze. Her mind was racing with questions and she was exhausted from the shock and confusion of what she had just endured. The officer was much more cordial to Addison as he led her out of the room and went to retrieve her belongings. When they came into the lobby of the police station she was relieved to see Gill but her stomach dropped when Selena made eye contact with her. Selena's eyes were filled with sorrow but Addison turned away, tears of rage threatening to show themselves.

"Thank you," Addison said as she threw herself into Gill's embrace. She didn't need to know how he had done it, she knew this had to have been his doing. At that moment Selena's parents burst in the door. Her mother was a slender woman with jet-black hair and hazel eyes. Her father was darker and built with red hair that matched Selena's. Selena's mother grabbed Selena tightly and rocked her, gasps of relief escaping her. Her father watched them, staying silent but the happiness was obvious in his eyes.

Once her mother broke the embrace her relief gave way to annoyance. She turned her attention to Addison, "I am so sorry hun. I'm Sue and this is my husband Samson. We never meant for you to get dragged down by this. We suspected all along that Selena had just run away but thought the only way we would get her back was to raise the alarm. Never did I imagine a young woman like yourself would be involved this way."

"It isn't your fault," Addison said bitterly as she glanced toward Selena, "If it had been my brother missing I would have done anything I had to."

"I'm really sorry Addison," Selena whimpered, her voice giving away her previous crying.

"I am too," Addison said sadly.

"If it is okay with you, I'm going to escort Ms. Jensen home now." Gill said, lacing his arms with hers.

Samson nodded, "Of course, again please accept our apology for any trouble our daughter caused."

The Gala had ended by the time they left and their boat was one of the few still lingering in the dock. The rest of the guests from Castanet were already on board when Gill and Addison arrived. Addison apologized to them for making them wait but they all insisted it was no problem and offered their sympathy. Addison made a point of thanking Lilith profusely for her help. Luna sat quiet and made no attempt to admit her involvement in the debacle.

The ride home was uneventful. There was some brief chatter back and forth about who was in attendance and who wore what but everyone was tired and eager to be back home. Addison had nestled herself under Gill's arm and was rested her head on his shoulder. Luna pouted in solitude as Candice fussed over how their Grandmother was feeling. Nobody lingered once the boat docked, the cold air only served to rush everyone home into their warm beds. Gill escorted Addison back to her room at the bar.

As soon as Addison opened the door a wave of pain hit her chest. Around her were many of Selena's things. She found comfort in Gill's arms as they crept around her waist. She sighed, leaning back onto him for support.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked, rested his head upon hers.

"I think so," Addison replied softly, "I just need to sleep I think."

"I can stay if you want, or you can come back with me tonight," Gill suggested it.

Addison pondered it but despite her desire to pick up where they had been interrupted she had too much to process and was exhausted. She kindly turned down his offer and thanked him. Despite his disappointment he understood and after pulling her a little closer for a moment he let go and made his way home.

Once alone Addison surveyed the room. Selena's shoes were lined up next to hers, a shirt of Selena's lay haphazardly across the bed. Pang after pang of ache struck as she noticed more of Selena's stuff. She threw the shirt off the bed in frustration and sprawled out across her bed. A flashing light caught her eye from her phone and she reached over for it. Remembering her last conversation with Selena she opened the pictures they had taken.

Addison had always wanted a best friend. She had a few friends as a kid but no real close friends. It was hard to make friends when you couldn't go to sleep overs or birthday parties because her mother was too drunk to drive her and she had always been worried about Tyler. Addison had always loved her brother but it wasn't the same as a best friend. A friend to gossip with, watch crappy TV movies, to fawn over boys and cry over heartache with.

She had been so happy but now betrayal was all she could feel. It was one of the few emotional pains in her life that she could physically feel in her chest. Everything she had imagined for the last couple months had vanished in a matter of minutes. She had thought that Selena and her would move into her home, that they would take care of the animals together and giggle over her growing relationship with Gill.

She threw the phone onto the ground once she couldn't stare at the pictures anymore. It landed with a thud and broke off into two pieces. Addison cursed out loud and cried out in frustration. Before she could fight it the tears came and she turned over, burying her head in her pillow to silent the cries that wracked her body.


End file.
